Give In To This Moment
by Roses Of Yuushi
Summary: Good things come to those who wait... but who has the patience? Certainly not Ino Yamanaka. Libido is a funny thing, neh?
1. Prelude: Heat

**Give In To This Moment**

Naruto X Ino

**Summary: **Good things come to those who wait... but who has the patience? Certainly not Ino Yamanaka.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own any characters from Naruto, nor do I own the song lyrics displayed below. Those are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto & Floetry; respectively. With that said, on with the show... er... story... ^_^

Legend:

Blah= Talking

_Blah= Thinking_

Blah= Flashback

**Blah= **Demonic Or Spiritual entity talking

**Prelude: Heat**

Soft breathing was the only sound reverberating off lavender walls, punctuated with the occasional groan and the shuffling of silk sheets. Moonlight illuminated the resting features of a young lady wreathed in a halo of corn silk hair and the shimmering heat of evening in konoha.

The heat was not what was making her fidget though... well not entirely anyway. No, the source of her agitation was much more _personal_.

One year ... for twelve months Ino Yamanaka has harbored a swelling desire. For over three hundred and sixty five days she has suppressed her urges for the sake of her unbelievably dense best friend and she cannot, will not, wait any longer. These thoughts roiled around in the brain of a young woman who often spent her time picking apart others minds, stewing slowly in a soup of hormones, frustration, and well... pure unadulterated lust.

"Damnit..." The blonde interrogator whispered to the emptiness of her room, rustling her bed sheets from a mixture of the discomforting heat permeating the air & irritation at the growing wetness in her panties for the umpteenth time that week.

To be frank, Ino Yamanaka needed to fuck and she knew it... but she didn't just crave sex in general, she wanted one person in particular. Someone that possessed enviably soft golden locks that seemed to glow with an intensity rivaling sunrise, ocean blue eyes that once exuded boundless energy and innocence; but had dulled to the calculating reserved steel of a trained killer... Ok screw all the romantic exaggerations, bottom line was Naruto was sexy as hell and she was sick of waiting for Sakura to make a move.

She had sat idly by and twiddled her thumbs as Konoha's cherry blossom lost herself in the duties of her station as the chief of staff for Leaf General Hospital in recent years. She had been there to reluctantly shoulder her tears when Sasuke had left them as a genin, and ever since then Ino had provided Sakura with the advice & self pity relief that comes with the role of friendship. However... while the mind walker encompassed the medi-nin with the comfort and support she needed, Ino had become more and more aware of the one man who Sakura's tears were never for.

She had watched with increasing pity as her friends one time team mate's endless attempts to gain her affection died out in mild depression and isolation. Hours turned to silence and days turned to small sad smiles as everyone's favorite loudmouth (Naruto not Ino), seemed to finally accept he would never gain the favor of the woman he had pined for over the entirety of his career as a ninja. The energetic idiot she remembered had become less of himself, and nobody was happy about this.

Sakura never seemed to notice though... too busy toiling away long unforgiving hours saving one life or another as she worked her way up the ladder to her current position. Forgetting the reason those rungs were even there was because of Naruto; seemingly casting him into the past as little more than a shadow of the memories she had of Sasuke.

At that thought Ino scowled viciously, simply thinking about the traitorous avenger put a bad taste in her mouth.

Though in all fairness the pink haired kunoichi was over her childhood crush entirely, she never did seem to deem Naruto as more than a convenience; a slave to a promise given to a grief stricken little girl. She had turned down various suitors over the years but the way she had scorned Naruto was... unsettling. Even the over exuberant walking muscle that was Lee was at least given a date or two before she politely declined him stating her career was crowding out personal time for her.

This was actually true.

What bothered Ino about Sakura brushing Naruto off was all he had accomplished since they were kids... She had heard the stories of him stopping the once murderous Kazekage at the chunin exams, seen firsthand how powerful he'd become when he struck down Kakuzu; and she recalled vividly his defeating the god-like leader of Akatsuki that managed to kill someone as strong as Jiraiya with little effort and wipe the entire village hidden in the leaves off the face of the planet... Yes, Naruto had become much more than a short hyperactive failure.

But Naruto had become more than just combat prowess. He was dedicated, innocent in a way that made you want to corrupt and coddle him, and he still had a kind heart despite all the world had undeservingly dropped in his lap. Sakura was still incapable of seeing any of this though... Ino had been sure she would pay him more attention after he saved Saukra herself from death by Sasuke's hand but she seemed to just smile & thank him before continuing on as if nothing had happened.

Ino tossed her blankets off in a mini temper tantrum, her temperature being just slightly too high for her to slip into dreamland. She stewed for a moment, glaring at the air around her only to deflate with a deep sigh when she realized it wouldn't magically cool off.

Giving up on fighting the near palpable oven she was in, she instead tried to turn her thoughts back to Naruto.

Ino had indeed noticed him... oh yes she did. She desperately wanted to know more about the delicious Jinchuriki, but the opportunity had never presented himself... All the young man did now-a-days was go on more and more dangerous missions and train himself to the brink of oblivion trying to stay one step ahead of his insanely powerful enemies at home and abroad.

Fighting down the tempting thoughts about the physique all that training had brought to bear, Ino continued to ponder her fellow blonde's plight for a few moments... at least she tried to. Letting out a frustrated growl, she gave up the useless fight against the heat of the evening and got up to turn on her AC. High electric bills be damned, she needed relief... in more ways than one.

"The land of fire indeed..." She grumbled to herself, her soft footfalls padding across the carpeted floor of her bedroom cursing when her toe caught the edge of whatever dared to aggravate her annoyed mind. "Stupid pink haired work-a-holic ice queens, stupid heat wave, STUPID OBJECTS THAT DARE STRIKE ME IN THE DARKNESS!" She roared as she stomped her foot, only to note it was completely muted in the plush carpet.

Ignoring the annoyed twitch in her eyebrow she flipped on the AC, hesitating for a moment as she contemplated returning to the furnace of her pillows. Deciding against her plush prison she instead trotted down the stairs to her cooler living room, plopped down on the couch & started to peruse the world of late night television.

It wasn't too long before Ino's mind drifted from the re-runs plaguing her flat screen and her perverted thoughts came back with a vengeance. Images of Naruto ravaging her in ways that'd put Jiraiya into a coma immediately flooded her mind, and her still damp underwear. Her eyes slid closed slowly, relishing the naughty thoughts for but a moment; her fingers wandering towards places that'd satisfy the hungry flames stoking her libido higher and higher. Delicate fingers found their way under the lining of her purple boy shorts, slipping into her silken folds and Ino set about to temporarily satisfy desires she knew would ultimately sneak back into her mind with stealth most ninja's _wished _they had.

"I can't wait any longer Sakura" she moaned to no one in particular, her fingers touching places she was _very _familiar with. "I can't spend any more nights like this..."

A spark started in the back of her mind... an amorphous idea that seemed to grow as she stroked herself deeper into the clutches of ecstasy. She would have Naruto, big breasted heiresses & long time crushes be damned.

"Ohh... yes... Naruto... I want every little bit of you"

**Author's Notes:** I realize this was incredibly short, don't persecute me for it

I just wanted to get this little tidbit out of the way.

Just so you realize, I am fully aware that I have an issue with punctuation; I am working on improving my skils... smh, I really need a beta.

I'm also sorry for the quality of this story… I am working on my skills as an author, putting what runs through my mind on paper has been monumentally difficult… This story is really just a warm up to an epic I've been planning to pen since I was around 16… I'm 21 now -_-

In any case, review and let me know what you think of this little tease, and I'll be putting

up the first chapter very shortly ^_^

And yes, it will be much MUCH longer than this.

_Roses Of Yuushi_


	2. Chapter 1: Strategy Part One

**Give In To This Moment**

Naruto X Ino

**A/N:** Just so you know, this chapter is broken in half intentionally ^_^

**Chapter 1: Strategy (Part One)**

The funny thing about bravery is that it's easy when no one can see you. When it's dark or when you're alone it's nothing to prop yourself up with words of encouragement. However... in the pale glow of morning such thoughts are much more difficult to bring to bear.

Ino had awoken with her hair tangled, a soreness in her neck that materialized out of thin air, and the hazy images of fantasy lingering in her mind.

But worse than her physical ailments, was the debate raging in her mind. Simply deciding to chase after Naruto brings a whole host of problems the heat of self-relief doesn't draw attention to.

Primarily being that she'd have to deal with Sakura and Hinata.

Ino dragged herself off the couch and gave a languid stretch, her lean torso arching backwards as a strap on her loose tank top drifted off her shoulder.

She gave but a few moments to enjoying the brief reprieve the cool morning air gave before the heat of the day, before deciding that smelling of sex and morning breath wasn't the best way to greet her best friend.

As she headed to the shower, Ino began to mull over just how she'd come at the pink haired medic. She had to get Naruto in a way that wasn't overt... for everyone's sake. Even if HE dealt with upfront circumstances better than anything else feelings may be hurt in the process if she went that route.

So like any good shinobi, a little finesse, subversion and planning was required for her to get what she wanted.

**(SCENE BREAK)**

Mornings in Konohagakure No Sato are very special to Sakura Haruno. Before the endless paperwork and stressful life saving procedures that her job entails, it was a brief amount of time where she could do nothing other than sip her morning coffee, listen to the morning news and simply relax. The beautiful views she had from her condo only added to the serenity, the building activity that was life in a ninja village clearly observable from the eastern and northern sides of her well accommodated abode.

However... this morning was different from her usual routine. Yes, her coffee machine had begun brewing the beans imported from far away lands at seven am on the dot, and yes the news was being doled out by the youngish anchorwoman as per usual. But there was a disturbance in her routine.

Instead of primping and preparing for the day in blissful calm; she was grasping her chest staving off the heart attack her "best friend" had assuredly given her.

"Who the hell just appears like that! It's creepy!" Sakura screamed, her usually immaculate image frazzled and angry. The dissipating ninja smoke had erupted in the middle of her kitchen to her immense surprise. The only thing that had kept her from launching into attack mode was the smirk and pale hair that gave the intruder away as Ino.

"Doesn't Kakashi-sama use Shunshin all the time? You've had him training you for years... and you're _supposed _to be a ninja. It really shouldn't be that easy to surprise you." Ino nonchalantly responded, helping herself to her own mug of the delicious coffee Sakura always seemed to have. An orgasm in a cup is not a treasure she'd deny herself... now if only she could get some _assistance _with a more physical release.

"Doesn't mean you can't use a damn door!"

Ino simply ignored her, instead choosing to explore the contents of Sakura's pantry for a few moments before pulling out a box of strawberry hello panda biscuits.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to... _bless _me with your presence this early?" Sakura returned to her coffee, momentarily shifting her attention to the arguing politicians on her television and tamping down her slight annoyance.

"Do you have something against visitors?"

"That's what you call home invasion? Paying somebody a visit!"

Ino shrugged her shoulders "It's all a matter of perception. Is Santa Claus a common criminal because he shimmies down your chimney and leaves all those presents without your consent? That's still technically trespassing."

Sakura paused... that was actually a good question.

"Do you mind getting to the part why you're actually here?" Sakura couldn't help the twitch developing in her eyebrow.

Ino shifted her stance, chewing thoughtfully on her pilfered prize for a moment. "Well... you know Naruto better than anyone, I was wondering where he usually trains during the day."

Ino popped another sweet biscuit into her mouth.

"You came here this _early_ to ask ME about him? Why didn't you just go to his apartment, you know where it is by now... and why do you want to know anyway?" Sakura slid her jade green eyes back to her friend, a mildly curious glint developing in their depths.

Ino did not like that look. The last thing she needed was Sakura even _suspecting _what she was about to do. "I want to train with him... he's the strongest ninja I know, and I was hoping he could provide me some help with a couple things I need some assistance with... I would ask Kakashi-sama but he's always away on missions assassinating shit, and I'm not really comfortable working with any of the other Jounin in the village... don't really know them well enough. And I only came here this early oh great doctor, because I wanted to catch you before you headed to work. You and I both know catching you while you're on the job is nearly impossible."

That was true enough, Ino did in fact need to sharpen her skills and Sakura knew her schedule was crammed from the time she walked in till she dragged herself out. Ino had never forgotten the thumping Kakuzu had given her team so long ago... the nightmares had lasted for months. She had no idea humans could become that monstrously powerful. And after seeing first hand just how strong the deceased kages and other legendary ninja were during the war, her pride in her own abilities had taken a couple hits.

"... Is there any particular reason you keep calling my sensei Kakashi-_sama_?"

"You obviously don't have a subscription to Shinobi Sex Machines do you?"

"... Never mind."

Dispelling those disturbingly sexy images Ino conjured, Sakura returned her attention to the news... Only to decide it was too depressing and changing to cartoon network instead.

You never get too old for cartoons right? ^_^

"Well... he's usually training at F Seven, but if he isn't then he's most likely at Mount Myoboku and you won't be able to find him for a couple days until he returns." Sakura noted the slight shift in her friends posture at the mention of the notorious training grounds.

Ino was more than a little alarmed.

"F Seven! Are you sure forehead? Legend has it that even Hashirama-sama didn't enter those woods alone."

"It's _Naruto _Ino... he knows that. All the baka did was get excited and start yelling about being the Hokage before charging off to train when Tsuande told him about that."

"... Yeah... I could see him doing that." Ino deadpanned as she drained the last few drops of coffee out of her mug, looking into its depths with a longing for more. "You were good while you lasted my caffeine injected love."

Ino dusted off her battle shorts and put the now much lighter box of biscuits back in Sakura's pantry before turning to her friend.

"So if he's not at the training grounds..." Ino trailed off, her eyebrow cocked just so.

"You know him Ino. Ichiraku, The Hokage Monument... and oddly enough Neji-san says he's seen him at the Leaf Military Library a lot lately."

Ino paused

"You are talking about _Naruto _right?"

"Believe it or not... I was as shocked as you are."

Ino filed away that piece of information and set her mug in Sakura's polished chrome sink.

"Well, I have things to do. Thanks for the info forehead!" Ino beamed before giving a mock salute and bursting into smoke once more, a flash of purple sprinting across the rooftops the only evidence she had been there.

"Training huh?" Sakura sipped her coffee, contemplating her best friend for but a moment before the idiotic screams of Ed, Edd & Eddy caught her attention.

"Ha, stupid scam artists."

**(SCENE BREAK)**

After her talk with Sakura, Ino headed towards back to her apartment to change into some civilian clothing. While her ninja attire was fine for her regular activities and the _appearance _of training. Seduction required a little wardrobe change. If her plans were to succeed, she had to very carefully plot out every step of what she wanted to do. Now that she had a general list of her blonde target's favored locales, it'd be that much easier for her...

Thank god for all those hours she spent working with lazy genius strategists.

"I don't know how far planning will get me with a guy who's legendary for being surprising..." Ino's eyes roved over her bedroom, not really paying attention to her surroundings but glad altogether for the meager distraction the vibrant hues of her room provided her.

It wasn't long before Ino flopped back on her bed, her eyes unfocused and her mind racing at a million miles per hour. She was really going to do it... she was really going to set her claim to Naruto after all this time.

Ino couldn't help the loopy grin that plastered itself over her features, her thoughts whisked away in a land of romance, passion and the stuff all girls dreams are made of.

Even kunoichi indulge themselves from time to time.

Ino enjoyed her fantasies for a few minutes, before glancing over at the clock and noting the time. She had at least four hours before lunch, and Ino knew exactly where Naruto would be around then.

But first, preparations had to be made... every good ninja knows the best way to strike down your opponent was to play on their weaknesses.

And despite all the power Naruto had, he was still a red blooded male.

The warming mid morning summer air of Hi No Kuni had been steadily increasing Naruto's already naturally high core temperature. Sweat was pouring down his skin in steady rivulets, his golden tan glistening in the scattered sunlight that peaked through the dense foliage of the dangerous forest.

Even in this sweltering heat, Naruto's rage was far more intense then the ambient sunrays could hope to match.

He wasn't fucking smart enough, he didn't understand enough, and he wasn't able to get through to the last Uchiha.

The last image Naruto had of his one time best friend was his body slowly disintegrating in the Rasenshuriken, a twisted grin on his lips and those wild hate filled Sharingan eyes of his boring holes in Naruto's soul. The last thing Sasuke had ever said to him was no longer than five potent words.

"You're still a failure Naruto."

The irony of saving the entire world only to loose his one time brother not two years later was not lost on him.

"AAAHHHH!"

The tormented scream reverberated around the woods as the Kyuubi's cloak exploded from his skin, an increasingly common sight in recent times.

Claws flashed, fangs flared, and the grounds of F Seven were set awash in crimson chakra as he vented for the millionth time in two months.

Naruto knew this wasn't exactly healthy, every time he drew upon the fox's power so heavily it severely wounded his body. Ever since he and the Kyuubi had come to a begrudging understanding, Naruto had given the fox its power back at the cost of his nine tails chakra mode. Ultimately, some of Naruto's most powerful attacks could only be performed if the damnable fox actually willingly helped him.

But for Naruto, the slight satisfaction of unleashing his terrible power was all that could alleviate his pain. A temporary Band-Aid for scars that ran deep into dark places he'd rather not visit.

Before too long, Naruto once again calmed down, his rage petered out and the bubbling red armor receded into his chakra coils.

"Nagato was right... wasn't he Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto fell to his knees, and rested his back against the charred remains of what had once been a proud oak tree. The sounds of frightened forest animals slowly being replaced by the normal pulsing activity that was the mystery known as F Seven.

Sadness turned to exhaustion, and soon sleep overcame the shirtless youth in this damaged realm that so clearly reflected how he felt inside.

The painful memories that filled Naruto's conscience became the happy slightly erotic dreams of night, provided by a gigantic fox demon that wasn't quite so bad once she decided to be a benefit to society. And this was how Naruto rested, sprawled out on the tree roots with an easy smile surrounded by destruction and ash.

How perfectly such a scene fit him.

**(SCENE BREAK)**

Naruto had awoken feeling drained, much as he had before he passed out. Sweating even more profusely from the high noon sun, his pants clung to his muscular thighs and he could feel that disgusting squishiness in his ninja sandals. While the various scrapes and bruises he had acquired through the morning had healed, he was still sweaty, dirty and mildly exhausted.

"Rrrarrrgghhh"

Naruto sighed and added hungry to that list.

Training like this wasn't any good for him, he knew that but... There really wasn't much else he could do when he started feeling that anger building up inside. He was alone now, the only person that could understand his pain having been slain by his own hands.

Fighting off the temptation to delve back into the fear and pain that rested in the pit of his soul, Naruto shakily rose to his feet and immediately felt the soreness in his muscles. The dull throbbing of a body pushed to hard and the tingling feeling of his stressed chakra pathways.

He really had to find a better way to deal with how he felt.

The blaring afternoon sun soon became too much for him to wallow about in, and Naruto headed off towards his apartment.

Maybe a shower and some ramen would make him feel better.

The gates of Konohagakure No Sato loomed overhead as Naruto approached, his pace having slowly deteriorated from the brutal heat relentlessly pounding him down.

"Why the fuck don't I know some kind of cloud making Jutsu? Maybe Kakashi-sensei has one..."

A thought of his badass sensei summoning cloud cover with some weird jutsu was enough to lift Naruto's spirits slightly, if only for a moment.

"Well if it isn't the demon seed."

_"Mother Fu****"_

Naruto immediately wished he had taken another route to get home. Standing guard at the gates was Nanao Yajuurobi, one of the bitches that had always tormented him in school.

As if his morning could get much worse.

"You made it to chunin neh Nanao? Who'd you fuck to make that happen?"

Naruto sneered at the brown haired girl, slightly kicking himself for not coming up with something more hurtful or creative. Running on fumes and heat stroke did not make for good insults.

"At least I earned my position! You only made Jounin because Tsuande-sama favors you!"

Naruto did feel irritation welling up inside of him at that barb; she had accidentally hit a sensitive spot for the jinchuuriki. He hated having his accomplishments questioned when he had little else to cling on to.

"Tch, I don't have time for this shit right now. I'll deal with you later."

Naruto wanted to wipe the victorious smirk off her face with a Rasengan... but slaughtering a fellow leaf nin would most likely not sit well with baa-chan.

As the gates to the village opened, Naruto strode passed the Nanao and her victorious grin.

A thought occurred to him as he did.

"At least I get to go home and relax. You have to stand in this sun for at least another four hours."

Nanao's smile quickly faded into a scowl.

And Naruto couldn't help but flash her a smirk as he made his way towards his crumbling apartment.

**(SCENE BREAK)**

The trek through the deteriorating slums of Konoha was never one that Naruto enjoyed. While the vast majority had come to love and admire him for his defeat of Pain and his role in striking down Madara and ending the war; there were still some who clung to their hatred of him.

He never really understood why they felt that way even after all he had done for the leaf village. He remembered Ibiki once said something about them using him as an outlet for their frustration with their own lives or something to that effect. He hadn't really been paying attention.

But from his perspective, even if they did still hate the fox for what it had done to their property and loved ones; it should be obvious by now that he himself wasn't the fox.

Naruto turned his eyes away from an old lady that was shooting glares at him from her dilapidated storefront.

He hated walking through his part of town. It made him feel like he hadn't accomplished anything. It was a constant reminder that his becoming the Hokage might not ensure the respect he always craved.

And it was a thought that drove him mad.

Walking up the staircase to his apartment, Naruto quickly spotted the attempts someone had made at tampering with the seals he had placed on his windowsill to prevent anyone from breaking and entering. The sloppily chipped brick was a dead give away that it had been civilians and not any real threat.

"Great... at least I know the seals work." Naruto spat out the words with contempt, his frustration with a day that had just barely began clear in his tone.

Naruto angrily jammed the key into the lock, opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Only to grit his teeth as the annoying old man that lived next door pounded on the wall demanding he keep down the ruckus before he called the authorities.

The tattered remains of one of Naruto's many orange and black jackets flew through the air into a well-worn couch chair, and dark brown sandals bounced across the floor as he kicked them off.

Naruto was half surprised one of them didn't knock over something; given the bad luck Kami had randomly decided to gift him with.

The pads of his feet cautiously wove around the patches of sticky spots, used ramen cups and carelessly tossed clothing that had found a home on his floor as he made his way to the bedroom.

"I really should get clean this place up... this shit is getting ridiculous."

Naruto could swear he saw a pair of red eyes disappear under a stack of empty pizza boxes.

"I should probably get some genins to do it."

Naruto grabbed a pair of underwear, a white tee shirt; some khaki cargo shorts; a black cloth belt; and a pair of black ninja sandals from his surprisingly clean bedroom and made his way over to the bathroom. He placed his attire for the day on the back of his toilet, stripped out his tattered pants, turned the water on and banged his fist under the showerhead to ensure that it was cold.

"Hhh... maybe I really should just move... I don't have a real reason to live here any more."

Even as the words left his lips, Naruto knew exactly why it was he didn't want to move. The smiling wizened face of Sarutobi filled his minds eye as memories flooded back.

**(Flashback)**

_"Neh rojin! Where are we going! And why can't I take this stupid blindfold off!" _

_"Patience Naruto we're almost there."_

_The young boy impatiently grumbled beneath his breath; the happiness that came from the Hokage's visits having been eclipsed by the short fuse and short attention span that were every child's defining traits._

_While he was very happy to get away from the orphanage and the mean fat lady that owned it, he had been blindfolded for nearly an hour now. The small thrill of riding on the Hokage's shoulders and hearing the world pass him by had faded in half that time._

_Naruto felt the shift in Sarutobi's posture as they traveled up a flight of stairs, and heard the unmistakable sound of a door being unlocked. Strong hands found their way underneath his arms, and he was lowered to the ground as his blindfold was removed._

_Naruto blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light. _

_He couldn't help but be confused when he found himself in the middle of someone's living room._

_"Where are we rojin?_

_Sarutobi quickly quelled the tick in his eyebrow at the irritating nickname._

_"This is your home now Naruto."_

_"..."_

_Naruto whipped his head up and locked eyes with Sarutobi, his eyes searching for betrayal. He was just waiting for Sarutobi to yell "psych" at any moment._

_"Seriously rojin, where are we?"_

_"We are really in your new apartment Naruto." _

_Sarutobi kneeled down, and put his hand on top of the boy's head and ruffled his hair._

_"Welcome home."_

_Naruto stared at the Hokage with wide eyes for a few moments as realization slowly dawned on him that he was being told the truth. He couldn't help the tears that began to blur his vision as he latched onto the hokage's robes with an intense ferocity. Tears of joy began streaming from his eyes in an endless torrent. _

_"Y-you mean it rojin... I can stay here... I don't have to go back to the orphanage?"_

_"No Naruto, you don't. You'll be living here from now on."_

_Naruto's sniffles slowly died out and a smile blessed his features for the first time in his life._

_While it wasn't the same as having a family... he finally had a place to call home._

**(End Flashback)**_  
><em>

Naruto had never gotten to thank the old man like he wanted to. Orochimaru had seen to that... and Itachi had taken away whatever chance Naruto had at avenging his death.

The temper that had begun to simmer flared to full force at that thought.

"Fucking snake... I should've killed that vermin!"

Naruto's eyes bled to a deep crimson as rage swapped his stressed mind once again.

He clenched his fists for but a moment before slumping against the cracked tile of his shower wall.

All the anger in the world wasn't going to bring Sarutobi back.

Naruto's head hung as water cascaded over his physique, rinsing away the sweat that had built up over his flesh.

His murderous thoughts never left him as he lathered and rinsed. They had abated only slightly as he dressed himself brushed his teeth and made his way to the kitchen.

And they only found a new target once he realized his cupboard was completely empty.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Naruto slammed the door shut on the small compartment and punched the aged wood of his countertop, noting with mild embarrassment there was a note tacked on the outside of the door reminding him to get groceries.

Too angry to recognize his own forgetfulness, Naruto stormed out of his apartment and made his way over to Ichiraku.

His anger was almost immediately evaporated as he re-entered the heat of day.

"Worst... day... ever."

**(SCENE BREAK)**

Ino had spent hours mulling over the best method for approaching Naruto. One track minded romantically oblivious super humans weren't the easiest of prey. After searching through her closet for the appropriate attire to get his eyes going where she wanted them, she had flopped down on her bed and began the process of sifting through various ideas.

And sadly, her cliché epiphany moment had yet to occur.

While she _did _want Naruto to be attracted to her sexually... she really had no idea of what Naruto really liked in a woman. It had never occurred to her that she might not even be his type.

"What the hell does he see in Sakura anyway?"

Ino crossed her legs and started counting.

"For one, Sakura completely ignores him and beats him into the ground on a daily basis... maybe he's a masochist or something?"

"Secondly, she's stated to his face at least a dozen times that she has no intention of being with him... so I guess the whole hard to get thing is appealing to him..."

"Lastly, she's built like a damn stick."

Ino couldn't help but smirk to herself in the sanctity of her room. She was well aware of how curvaceous she had become... and how much her pink haired best friend was _lacking_ in the breast and hip departments.

Of course, she'd never actually say that to Sakura... well at least as long as she didn't cross the line herself. Ino was touchy about very few things, but those sore spots existed nonetheless.

"And even given all of that... she still has the affection from him that I want..."

Ino couldn't quite bring herself to add on.

_"The affection she doesn't deserve."_

**OMAKE (Favors):**

Conflict and murder rule the lives of ninja. They are tools of war, ruthless weapons that do the bidding of their civilian masters. From the time they graduate the academy as fledgling genin with eyes full of ambition, they are thrown into harrowing situations no child should ever have to deal with... However this was not one of the life or death battles Naruto had so often engaged in, it wasn't a struggle against obscenely strong egomaniacal assassins with magical superpowers... no this battle had much higher stakes.

This was all about who would pay the bill.

And Naruto was determined not to loose such a monumentally important clash.

"You ate nearly ten times what I did Naruto." The sentence slid its way into the mounting apprehension, its cool tone matching Kakashi's lazy yet intense expression. His one visible eye trained on his former pupil with an intensity his posture wouldn't seem to suggest.

"But i'm your student Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't you set an example for my impressionable young mind by being a gentleman and paying the bill?" Equally intense cerulean eyes belied nothing but innocence and genuine curiosity, a bemused frown and a slight pout accentuating Naruto's child like tone.

"You're twenty three years old, and you stopped being my student years ago."

"But I still look up to you Kakashi-sensei."

"We're the same height."

"But you said you'd always protect me"

"What exactly does my paying for your lunch save you from?"

"Being broke and homeless!"

"You're a Jounin, I know for a fact that you get paid just as much as I do."

"But I offered to cover repairs for the training ground YOU destroyed with that jutsu of yours and blamed on me. So I can't afford it."

"You made a clone and henge'd it to look like me, everyone knows the Rasenshuriken is your technique."

"You can't prove that I didn't teach it to you."

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder exactly when this little ray of _sunshine _had become so annoying... wait this is Naruto... "_Why am I surprised?"_

"Besides Kakashi-sensei you can't say no to me even if you wanted to." Naruto beamed at his former mentor and waggled his eyebrows, making several civilian females in Ichiraku giggle and talk excitedly amongst themselves.

Mildly curious about whatever excuse his former student could concoct, Kakashi ignored the whispering and leveled a slightly questioning look at Naruto.

"And why exactly is that?"

Kakashi did not like the devious glint that appeared in the blonde Jinchuuriki's eyes.

Naruto's eyes shifted about Ichiraku conspiratorially before leaning forward and whispering. "Well let's just say that SOMEBODY might have the only copy of the last book a certain old pervert wrote before he was killed... It'd be a shame if such a treasure was... misplaced, neh Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi almost fell out of his seat with the seizure that came out of _nowhere. _

Naruto barely had time to blink before a thousand ryo materialized on the table in front of him and a _very _excited legendary ninja was an inch away from his nose.

"Where is it Naruto?" Kakashi's once annoyed but amused gaze had turned to stone, killing intent radiating off of him in levels that'd make Orochimaru proud.

Naruto leaned back slightly from the copy-nin's menacing gaze, ignoring the fearful sweat accumulating on his brow. "Well... it's uh..."

"It's _where _NARUTO?" Kakashi jabbed his finger into Naruto's chest, only to drop his jaw in shock when he burst into smoke.

The blonde couldn't help the nervous laughter spilling from his lips as he sprinted across the rooftops at blinding speed... being chased by the roar of an enraged assassin denied his perverted paradise will do that to you.

**Authors Note: **I'm SOOOO sorry for the extra long wait. My hard drive went down not even a day after I put this story up and a whole bunch of unforeseen events got in the way. I also apologize for some of the run on sentences and bad punctuation this chapter is riddled with, I really am working on it... And... I swear this chapter seemed to both crawl at a snails pace and come across as rushed... I'm not entirely too sure how I managed to pull that off -_-. But nonetheless, I'm surprised at the positive response I got just from putting up the prelude! And the enormous amount of people that add this story to their list of favorites... brings a whole new meaning to the word PRESSURE lol. But I'm not too concerned.

R&R and I'll see you in 2012!

Happy Holidays folks

Roses Of Yuushi

P.S Rojin means Geezer


	3. Chapter 2: Strategy Part Two

**Give In To This Moment**

Ino X Naruto

**Chapter 2: Strategy Part Two (Morning)**

Mid morning at Ichiraku Ramen was exactly as one would imagine it, the small family owned stand was basically empty before the afternoon lunch rush. Small hole in the wall places like the one Teuchi and Ayame ran relied on word of mouth and siphoning off a few customers from the afternoon crowds. However, the business model that had lead to their moderate prosperity had quickly become a serious threat to the very survival of Ichiraku.

With peace spread between the now cooperative five nations and several crucial governing reforms struck between the Kages and Damiyo; the economies of the more resource rich elemental nations had exploded. Soon enough, thousands of people from the small villages that peppered the land moved into the now sprawling cities to get their own peace of the pie. So while in the past Ichiraku could rely on loyal customers and the charm of their small stand; they now had to fight tooth and nail for every dollar amongst fierce competition from new rival businesses.

So like every other day in recent memory, Ayame had spent the entire morning flipping through various magazines ranging from the latest gossip, to the newest lines from the hottest fashion designers and all the way to the awe inspiring yet depressing photos of the newest furniture and housing available on the market. The quiet sighs or occasional astonished gasps she gave had been the only real noises for hours.

There was no throng of hungry customers to feed, just old friends of Teuchi that stopped by now and then out a feeling of obligation to the old man. Aside from a few familiar faces and a courier, nobody had blessed Ichiraku with their business today. So Ayame currently had the enviable luxury of getting paid to simply read and send text messages.

Ok that's a complete lie, to put it simply; she was bored out of her skull and on the verge of loosing her family business Unless she convinced her dad to make some heavy investments into renovating the stand, updating the menu and hiring someone to market the stand better then there was a high chance they'd both be out of a job before the end of the year. Of course he could also hire a bunch of strippers to dance while they served his customers and bank on horny drunken shinobi to keep them afloat.

Unfortunately, her father held on to the quaint belief that serving good food would be enough to help him survive the new hyper-competitive environment.

So when Naruto waltzed in, Ayame immediately perked up and gave an ecstatic smile more for the sorely needed influx of cash than any real enthusiasm for the jinchuriki himself. At least she did until the blonde collapsed on the floor after a single step.

"Naruto!" Ayame rushed around the counter and sank to her knees beside the groaning young man. "Oh my god are you ok?" She waited with growing panic when he didn't respond for a few moments as he feebly pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

"So hot... so hungry... too weak to go on... need... Rameny (READ: Not Romney) goodness." Naruto twitched pathetically, gesturing weakly at the counter with an outstretched hand as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Ayame could practically hear the violins.

"OW!" Naruto quickly rolled over on his back to nurse the back of his head where Ayame's fist decided to pay a friendly visit. "Why the hell did..."

"DON"T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

He found it incredibly hard not to scream in terror as flames from the underworld manifested around a waitress that had suddenly become the living embodiment of fear. He managed to nod meekly as Ayame huffed and gathered herself, returning to her feet before kicking him once for good measure and retreating to her station behind the bar.

"Hurry up and order something!"

Content sighs slipped from Naruto's lips as he finished his tenth bowl of Miso. His hands lazily coasted up and down his stomach in a universal sign of gratitude and fullness. His eyes became increasingly concealed by their lids as every bit of his body language oozed comfort and satisfaction.

It would always be the simple things Naruto cherished more than anything else.

And nothing reminded him of better times more than a bowl or twenty of his childhood addiction.

"Ha! That's my boy! Only you could be as valuable as an entire crowd!"

Naruto snorted but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "Anything for you Teuchi-san."

Despite his laze, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Throughout his meal he had been keenly aware that someone's chakra and attention was being focused on himself. Years of battle lent themselves to instincts that were rarely wrong, and as his eyes reluctantly cracked back open he noticed Ayame's not so subtle peaking at him through her eyelashes... though he knew his unease wasn't caused by her.

Paranoia quickly turned to ice in his veins, there's no way... HE... would be so bold as to sneak into the village in broad daylight would he? The chakra source he was feeling felt very familiar to him, but with the constant stream of shinobi and civilians alike it was impossible to identify exactly who it was. The interference from stronger signatures kept disrupting his attempts to identify whoever it was that was actively hiding his or herself.

However; before Naruto could make a serious attempt to discern who was spying on him, Ayame cleared her throat and set down her magazine.

"So Naruto... How've you been? You haven't exactly been around as often as you used to be."

All signs of hostility had eased out of Ayame's features long ago. She had given up her irritation in favor of gazing warmly upon a man she couldn't help but envision as the hyperactive child spouting dreams of grandeur he once was. Despite her reluctance at drawing him out of his noodle-induced haze, Ayame was more than a little curious as to just what had kept him away for so long.

He didn't appear to hear her for a moment, but she waited patiently as he adjusted himself and appeared to carefully choose his words.

"I didn't mean to dissapear nee-chan, baa-chan's been running me ragged while she preps me to take her job. You know, paperwork, tutoring, meetings and all that. I've been so tired I haven't had time to do anything but work and sleep."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little at his own brilliance.

_Smooth_

Ayame immediately felt concern well up in her chest. Like all women, she had a finely honed radar that picked up on the slightest trace of bullshit.

"You of all people didn't have the energy to drop by here and say hello even once? You expect me to believe that the same guy that came in here practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and habitually trained for days on end without rest was powerless in the face of paper? Lying to me is bad enough, but you could at least make it a _believable_ lie."

Naruto could only huff in mock indignation and avert his eyes from her flat expression.

"You know how hard it is to make a clone to do all that who won't commit suicide half-way through? That's a lot of trial and error."

For the second time Naruto found himself gripping the back of his head in agony.

He could only growl at the old man's laughter.

After a few minutes, Ayame's irritation died down and she again found herself watching the blonde ninja. Though he was still a pain in the ass, she was truly happy to lay eyes on him again. Even though he was completely unaware of it, his mere presence was an anchor to her. It made her feel that everything hadn't changed. It made her feel like everything would be alright. Ayame was aware that the mounting debt and falling income were two forces that were destined to plunge their business into ruin if her father didn't change things... However; at this moment, she couldn't help but wish that Ichiraku would always remain just like this.

"... right Ayame-chan?"

It took Ayame a moment to realize Naruto had been addressing her, and she blinked owlishly; hoping beyond hope that he hadn't noticed her staring.

" Erm... what'd you say?"

"I said I have to go, but i'll try to stop by more often... That'd make you happy, right Ayame-chan? I don't want another beating anytime soon."

She could only smile.

"Nothing would make me smile more than that Naruto-kun"

Ino couldn't help the trace amounts of curiosity floating around in her nimble mind. She had tailed Naruto to Ichiraku rather easily; the enormous level of chakra he possessed was pretty loosely constrained in the comfort of his own village. Finding him had only taken a matter of minutes from the time that she left her apartment.

Though she had originally planned to simply observe him throughout the day before she made any moves to interact with him directly; the repartee between him and Ayame had left a few questions in her mind. The somewhat brisk pace and air of frustration he left with had only increased the question marks drifting in her mind.

While Ino had only eaten at Ichiraku a hand-full of times and had never talked to the brunette waitress enough to get to know her... She knew the look she had adorned in Naruto's presence very well.

Her calculations had only really taken two other women into account. She had already taken into account the likely outcomes of the inevitable conversation she'd have with Sakura. She had also formulated a plan to handle the eternal introvert that was Hinata.

Ino felt her curiosity welling within her. She had initially intended to simply waltz up to Naruto and talk to him; she could convince him to let her tag along fairly easily. The addition of Ayame into her equation had halted that intention fairly handily though. Ino was nothing if not thorough, and before she made any attempt to initiate her stratagem, she was going to make sure that things would go smoothly.

Ino rose from her carefully chosen seat at the bistro across the street from Ichiraku, smoothly laying down a generous tip and picking up her purse at the same time. Taking a brief moment to ensure her outfit was still immaculate, she glided across the street in her pumps into the stand Naruto had occupied not minutes before.

Ayame perked up at Ino's entrance into the stand, having resumed her scanning of various magazines in the absence of any customers. Immediately equipping herself with her well rehearsed waitress smile she commenced the duties her job entailed.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Yamanaka-san, how may I help you?"

An easy grin adorned Ino's plump lips as they formed the words that were about to set off a chain of events that would drastically altar the mundane haze that had settled into Konoha after the war.

Naruto had regretted his decision to leave the comfort of Ichiraku almost immediately. Dealing with Ayame's weird mood swings seemed infinitely preferable to the unbearable heat continuing to relentlessly shower his village. He could swear he could _feel _his sweat evaporating right out of his pores.

He had originally intended to actually go to work today like he was supposed to... but he had a nagging feeling Tsunade had figured out he hadn't personally been coming to work for the past few weeks.

A paranoid part of him feared the knuckle filled retribution she would have for him whenever he decided to physically step into the hokage tower again.

With little to do, and a strong incentive to avoid the beat down he knew was likely inevitable; Naruto chose to meander around the village for a while until something struck his interest.

"Psh... Hyper-active ninja my ass."

**A/N: **I'm aware that this is a very brief chapter and that i've been gone for a very long time. But try not to be angry! I kept it this way for a reason, all will become clear in due time, of that I can assure you. There's not a whole lot to you know... "review" here... but I wonder how many of you can guess what Naruto's been doing for the past month? I'll give you a deceptively obvious hint.

With training, weather can be predicted, but it can never be stopped. Zeus is known for the brilliant flash and destruction he leaves in his wake. But what becomes of the ashes?


	4. Chapter 3: Strategy Part Three

**Story:** Give In To This Moment

Naruto X Ino

**Chapter 3:** Strategy (Part Three- Afternoon & Early Evening)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is more focused on back story than anything else. I promise future chapters won't drag on like this one, but I wanted to get some of the info out of the way.

Naruto's wanderings had eventually taken him to the autumn district, an upscale area on the east side of Konoha that was home to many important figures. Large clans, celebrities, CEO's, and politicians had domiciles that dotted the scenic landscape of their personal paradise. Seated on a secluded patch of land near the outskirts of Konoha, the various private communities were all miniature social ecosystems contained by towering wrought iron gates.

The lands were painstakingly sculpted by architects, gardeners, and specially trained ninja to assault the eyes with breathtaking views. Waterfalls erupted out of the forest with barely restrained fury and a dozens of species of flowering plants sprouted from the land in a way that was carefully planned to seem natural. Despite that, not a single weed or unwanted entity was found for miles. The groves and large tracts of open land were a welcome treat for those who could afford to live among their shaded secrets.

Naruto had mixed feelings about this place, though it didn't come from the residents or the undeniable beauty of the lands. His reservations came from those who no longer lived at all. Among the houses strewn about the countryside one in particular loomed large both in stature and in Naruto's psyche. The long abandoned home his parents had once resided in stood virtually unchanged, beckoning him with its lovingly crafted features.

Nearly two decades of disuse should have left the home as a dilapidated wreck, but thanks to his father's mastery of seals and the oversight of the third and fifth Hokages it was still in a pristine state... That bothered Naruto even more. Every time he glanced at the large manor he could practically hear the echoing laughter of a boy that never got to call this silent monument his home. He could smell home cooked meals he never tasted and hear the whispers of a man teaching his young son the secrets possessed by his land's fellow ninja.

Though Naruto had inherited this property and could have moved in long ago; the infinite possibilities of what could've been were enough to keep him at bay. Shimmering eyes observed for but a moment more before he decided to move on to something constructive. Naruto spun on his heel and began his retreat to the main body of the village he had sworn to protect; intent on invading the solitude of the library in order to continue the research he'd been undertaking for several months now.

Maybe when it was completed he'd be able to come home to the lands eagerly awaiting his return.

**(Break)**

"Hello Uzumaki-san, how may I help you today?" The cheerful eyes of the librarian dipped for just a moment from the calm gaze that locked on to hers, to the full lips that formed his reply. "The usual Konkeo-san, eh... I suppose it's getting kind of routine by now."

"Of course sir, I hope you find what you're looking for today." Though she had no idea what he'd been researching, the blonde ninja had frequented the library numerous times over the past months. Many days had been spent showing up at the crack of dawn and leaving late in the day. The military library was open 24 hours a day, lending its knowledge to the warriors that often found themselves needing it at the last minute. She wasn't exactly complaining about his visits, he was _very _easy on the eyes after all; but she did wish he found time to do something other than overdose on reading. That has to be the least-ninja way to go out ever devised by a fan-fiction author and probably the saddest sentence you've read all day.

The library was nestled away in the steel district, a region of Konoha that had earned its name due to the various ninja-specific shops that nearly encompassed the entirety of its businesses. Although the building only appeared to be a large single level facility from the outside; it actually extended 10 stories beneath the earth. In its bowels it housed various vaults and other storage that only the Anbu Commander, the Hokage, and a few other high ranking ninja had access to. It was a clean but dull bronze color and its only decoration was the large green leaf symbol that sat above its main entrance.

The library did house civilian documents, which comprised the entirety of its main floor. Despite the huge selection of works from around the world and introductory scrolls for genin among its shelves; its true value was only known to those who ascended to chunin and beyond. To access the abundant knowledge you had to know the jutsu codes that separated the first floor from the next five, and then the codes for each individual floor after that.

Naruto had long ago memorized the codes for three of the four top-secret lower levels; only lacking the knowledge of how to enter the deepest level where he'd long suspected the answer he was seeking was located.

Today however, Naruto was following a strain of research that didn't require admission to the more secure parts of the library. He was headed to the more public jounin exclusive section that occupied the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh floors.

Stepping off the seal laden elevator, Naruto amiably waved at a familiar face and waded into the comfortable environment. Though the building did house some extremely important artifacts and sensitive information; it was surprisingly well accommodated.

The jounin section of the library was massive, comprised of the main floor (the 7th) that had three open balcony levels above it (the 6th, 5th and 4th). There was a bistro, a bakery, coffee shop, cigar bar, a hookah bar, a bar that served various high-end wines & liquors, high-spec public computers, and a sprawling indoor system of rivers that connected to a central man made pond, all of which housed various exotic fish.

Strewn trough the four levels were original pieces of priceless artwork, gorgeous flowering plants that thrived off complex seals that provided them nutrients and life energy, and several documents and artifacts were on display that were intertwined with the history of Konoha. The ceiling of the library had an artificial sky installed via a complicated jutsu that reflected the conditions outdoors; and fresh air was circulated at well regulated temperatures to keep the interior comfortable at all times. Lastly, there were thousands of scrolls and books that covered a wide range of topics only appropriate for the eyes of the jounin for various reasons. The entire area felt alive and was built to honor the vision that Hashirama Senju had long held of living peacefully with nature.

However, If you weren't interested in the relaxing ambiance; there were various rooms where you could go if you needed quiet as you studied. Normally, Naruto would elect to do just that in his visits to the library. But the sweltering heat of the day had convinced him to scan the stack of scrolls and books he'd reserved by the river instead. Stopping only to grab a tropical drink he couldn't pronounce, Naruto quickly found a quiet spot and busied himself with his seemingly never ending quest for answers.

**(Break)**

To say that Ino was annoyed was to say that a volcano was uncomfortably warm. After finishing her not-so subtle chat with a certain ramen-bar waitress; the buxom blonde set off to once again find the subject of the conversation she'd just finished. However; in the end, Ayame earned the right to run off somewhere and cackle with vengeful glee. The smug cheeriness at Ino's perceived victory soon became the victim of the twin assault levied against her mind by bewilderment and anger.

Ino may not have been the most talented tracker in the world but finding someone like Naruto within the confines of Konoha shouldn't be THIS difficult, she'd lost track of Naruto for nearly two hours. If she'd been in her normal battle attire then traversing the rooftops of Konoha would have been fairly routine... but in a form-fitting skirt and heels that was entirely out of the question. It's not that it was physically impossible for her, but Ino was unwilling to risk damaging her expensive attire.

Ino took a moment to think over her dilemma as she sat down on a bench in front of a general store. Although she could simply tail Naruto and set up a "chance" encounter; she was unwilling to wait another day or two for that to happen. Aside from her general anxiousness, there was the very real risk that Naruto would notice her if she had to track him for an extended period. Having decided against that, Ino knew she'd have to think carefully if she wanted to find and engage her lost quarry.

Ino could physically check every location she could think of but that would only succeed in losing time and burning energy. She had a list of locations where he frequented according to Sakura, and her best bet was to go with that. Given the immense heat of the day even Naruto would avoid training or being baked alive at the Kage monument. She doubted he was at work, and although he could be visiting one of his numerous friends she happened to know most of them were unavailable at the moment.

Sakura & Hinata were working at the hospital, Shikamaru was away on a diplomatic mission, Kiba, Lee & Shino were in the Anbu and generally busy, and Neji & Tenten were away on a so-called "training trip" an excuse to screw like rabbits. The thought soured her mood a bit, as it dawned on her that everybody was apparently receiving some dick now-a-days but her. That only left their old Senseis' but Ino didn't really think he'd randomly visit them either. Besides that; Ino was aware that despite the fact Konoha had become an immense city the chance that he'd partake in their home's new delights was nil. That left her best guess as being the Leaf Military Library.

Now that she'd narrowed it down, Ino sat for a few minutes and thought about what she'd do if he was actually there.

As Ino contemplated this, her eyes roved up and down the busy street. She could see shopkeepers tidying their store-fronts and calling out specials to potential clients. Ninjas and civilians alike wandered to and weaved around tempting offers while exhausted parents tried to reign in the boundless energy of their curious children. Wine bottles gleamed in the sun-light, signs abounded promising steep discounts on their wares and the aromas of various delights being prepared wafted down the street as they freely mingled via refreshing gentle currents.

Ino's senses absorbed her surroundings for a few moments as the crowds morphed with different faces and shuffled by her.

A man advertising for a small traveling agency was shouting about their packages and discount prices, promising the greatest memories for the smallest payment.

"Memories huh..."

Disparate fragments started to comfortably weave together and the Yamanaka heir formed the rough outline of her approach. Full of naughty thoughts and confidence, Ino couldn't help the sly smile that tugged at her lips as she rose from her seat and withdrew her phone from her purse in one smooth motion. Despite what she initially thought when she met Sakura earlier, maybe the simplest path was the best.

"I'll see you soon Naruto-kun."

**(Break)**

The creaking leather of the ancient book came to a rest as Naruto closed the informative tome. Though he had gathered bits and pieces of what he'd been looking for, the main chunk of his theory only seemed to be found in whispered theories that drifted through his dreams. Though he'd long learned the art of patience, Naruto found his reservoir was draining by the day. Conversely, his resolve and determination only seemed to take the form of a creeping darkness that clung to him with a passion of a lover. The seductive tone of hopelessness shamelessly flaunted its allure as it attempted to draw him ever deeper into its grasp.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his eyes and reached for the last few ounces of relief awaiting in the depths of his glass, all too happy to let the tropical brew carry its hidden potency to his awaiting nerves. Naruto had long ago discovered he could actually become intoxicated by manipulating the way the Kyuubi's chakra interacted with his immune and digestive system. A talent that squarely rested in the realm of skills he had no inclination to brag about.

Though the stack of research material remained unconquered, Naruto decided his war of attrition would have to make due with a ceasefire for the day. He gathered the enemy forces of parchment into his arms and deposited them in a bin with a special seal that only responded to his chakra for the duration of his ownership of library materials. His palms registered the smooth oak as he pushed his bin across the counter to the librarian, the slight breeze as he waved goodbye with a small insincere smile and slid into the warmth of his pockets as he began to make his way back to the surface.

Taking one last glance over his shoulder before he entered the elevator, Naruto took stock of who was left. He noted that although the Jounin library was far from empty, those left occupying its chambers were busy gathering last minute intel or working in other official capacities. The lax crowd and tranquil mood that had dominated the library for most of the day had ebbed with the fading light.

A sigh escaped into the ether as it slid from Naruto's lips, audible proof of his mental fatigue as his thoughts turned to the mattress that was awaiting the return of its owner. Sweet, sweet softness that would carry him to the land of ambiguous visions and buried desires.

Making his way through the first floor of the library, Naruto intentionally ignored the pointed glances several younger kunoichi shot in his direction. Even now, academy students were partaking in last minute studying and genin were pouring over material as instructed by their sensei. Glancing at the time on his smartwatch (it's my story, so deal with it) he wasn't surprised to find it displayed nine thirty in illuminated numbers. Another day spent in the pursuit of knowledge. Something that would send his younger self into an epileptic fit of disbelieving laughter and outrage at the fact that he'd become a "nerd".

Slipping out the doorway into the night, Naruto's sensitive hearing was immediately bathed in sound. In the distance, rhythmic thumping could be heard pouring out of various venues and the once quiet streets were filled with excited chatter, shouts and laughter. Konoha's population had drastically swelled since the end of the war as the village had turned into a full on city, the once nearly ethnically homogeneous land now painted in a rainbow of diversity.

The village had been split into the aforementioned Steel (ninja-related) and Autumn (wealthy residential) districts, as well as the Black (governmental), Root (Markets & entertainment), Fire (luxury stores, high end clubs, restaurants and the like), Winter (lower rent residential), Spring and Summer (all middle class residential), Budding (educational and factories), White (memorials and the main graveyard), Dawn, Dusk And Twilight (Off Limits) and various training grounds and other facilities scattered throughout the territory for the convenience of civilians and shinobi alike.

If Nauto was totally honest with himself, he had mixed feelings about the rapid expansion of the land he had vowed to himself to one day oversee. On one hand, it was great to see Konoha experiencing an economic boon and to have so many people supposedly siding with the values he thought the leaf village stood for. The added talents in the upcoming generation of Ninja were incredibly promising and it'd make the safekeeping of his village that much easier in the future.

On the other hand, Naruto was a bit uneasy with that surge in population and the increases in modern conveniences and luxuries. It meant that when Tsunade handed the reigns over to him he'd have that many more souls he was responsible for. Not only that, but Naruto's entire life had been one of isolation, training, and constant life or death situations. The ease that had largely settled into the world at large was amazing to him. Even if his childhood hadn't been spent in wartime like his father and sensei's, attempts on his life from foreign ninja, hateful members of his own village and nefarious organizations had been the only constants in his life since his earliest memories. Nearly all of that had been wiped out with the death of Madara, the new and incredibly strong ties among the five villages and the now stable political reality.

Aside from a few individuals that arose some concerns, tidbits of information he was privy to as the Hokage's heir apparent and whispers of a few unsettling plots, everything seemed to be fine. Naruto didn't know what to do with his new found free time. He had never truly learned to live as an average person and wasn't even sure if he could. He wasn't invited to events as a kid, spent his teen years on the field and though he trusted his comrades and had their admiration, they had never really hung out together.

Though the restructuring of his home had fogged his thoughts, Naruto's attention was slowly brought back to the present by the sounds of an approaching group of people. He could smell the liquor and practically feel their erratic energy as they approached. Glancing at his surroundings, he mentally calculated the distance to his apartment and accelerated his pace. He wasn't really in the mood to be bothered by random civilians at the moment. Given that his name and face were essentially known by the entire word at this point, it was a near certainty that he would be.

**(Break)**

Ino was the best student in her entire graduating class. Though she may not be comparable to the immensity of Shikamaru's genius, she was still head and shoulders above the vast majority of her comrades and contemporaries. Ino's thick, healthy hair fell over creamy shoulders, framing a face few humans could rival. Her figure was perfect to the point of being near superhuman and she knew full well how to use her body in ways that'd make a succubus blush; courtesy of training and curiosity in her down time. Ino was well aware that she could have virtually any man (and a lot of women for that matter) that she wanted.

But in her eyes, only Naruto was worthy of her affections. She'd be lying if she said that she was unable to name people she was equally physically attracted to. But Naruto's character, personality and presence had captivated her for years.

Such thoughts drifted through the mind of Ino Yamanaka as she lounged atop a chair in her living room, lazily flicking through web pages on her phone's browser. Her eyes weren't really taking in what she was seeing, but she needed something to distract her nerves as she... somewhat patiently awaited a notification.

Her day had been spent combing over every possible scenario til she had to force herself to stop before she drove herself crazy. She had changed clothes repeatedly, debated the merits of her plans and even partially considered simply walking up to the blonde fox, kissing him passionately, declaring him as her property for all eternity before dropping to her knees and freeing the only thing in existence that could cure what ailed her.

No matter how enticing that thought may have been, she didn't want Naruto to think of her as some easy lay; and she wanted to do this properly. Unfortunately, she didn't think she could wait long enough to see a conventional approach to fruition before she simply lost it and fucked his brains out.

"Damn social norms and shit..."

At exactly Ten PM, her phone vibrated and alerted her to an incoming message.

Reading the two words displayed on her screen, Ino simply smiled; rose from her table and set off to start her future.

**(Break)**

A sigh left Naruto's lips as he sank into his couch. The funk that had settled into his day had never really left him, and he wasn't really sure what the cause was. The old wood creaked beneath his soles, the worn carpet sneaked between his wriggling toes and the fabric of his couch rustled as he tried to adjust his position to something a bit less... ass stabbingly painful from the dangerously loose springs The routine motions were done sans thought, but his slow descent into television and junk food was interrupted by a knock at the door.

A long blink was his first reaction.

A glance at his watch was the second.

A random surge of irritation was the third.

Naruto hesitantly rose from his couch as he made his way to the door, his footsteps falling with more force than was truly necessary. Though only a close friend or official could possibly be bothering him at this time of night, he had predetermined their presence to be an annoyance before he even left the couch.

"Do you have any..."

His tirade died an abrupt and unexpected death on his lips as he took in the very unexpected visage of one Ino Yamanaka. A curiously arched eyebrow adorned her otherwise smiling features, a large purse dangled from her fingertips and the most skin-hugginist outfit he'd ever seen was apparently vacuum sealed to her five foot seven frame.

"Do I have any what Naruto-kun?"

He did not miss the affectionate honorific attached to his name.

"I... er... nothing..." He shuffled his feet for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "So... What's up Ino-san... Do I have a mission or something?"

Ino couldn't help but slight pang of disappointment at the formal honorific he decided to attached to hers.

"Can't an old friend pay you a visit?" Ino clasped her hands beneath her waist, intentionally boosting her bust ever-so-slightly. "Besides, I wouldn't be here on business dressed like this Naruto-kun."

She couldn't help but think his sheepish reaction was adorable, and more importantly; the crimson hue that nearly immediately rose to conquer his cheeks was a welcome sign.

"Er... yeah, sure. Would you like to come in?"

Ino nodded her head, and stepped into the doorway. The door slid closed behind her, and Ino immediately began to discretely take stock of his apartment.

In short, she wasn't exactly thrilled.

No matter how much she may have felt for Naruto, the condition of his living standards would have to change if this was going to work.

Despite his better nature telling him not to be, Naruto was suspicious. Though he and Ino weren't exactly strangers, it wasn't as if she'd ever sought him out for anything other than questions about Sasuke, complaints about Sakura, and official matters on which his help was needed. Granted that was years ago and before he sequestered himself from the world, but it was suspicious nonetheless.

Naruto lead Ino to his living room and gestured towards the chairs and sofa.

"You can sit wherever you like... Would you like a drink or something?"

Ino politely declined, and demurely seated herself in the chair closest to the television. Mostly because it was the farthest from the travesty Naruto called a kitchen.

"So, what'd you want to talk about Ino-san?"

"Ino"

"Huh?"

"Just call me Ino. We've fought together long enough that you don't have to be so formal with me right?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. Well, what'd you want to talk about Ino?"

She couldn't help the small smile she had.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you. I know this is kind of out of the blue... but I wanted you to help me get stronger. Everyone knows you're the strongest in our generation, and you already train constantly so... I figured you would't mind helping me out in the process."

Naruto couldn't help the tiny spark of pride he got from the recognition of his strength.

"I don't... think that's a particularly good idea Ino... I'm not exactly used to teaching anyone and..."

Naruto took a moment to mull over his next words, but figured a bit of honesty wouldn't really hurt.

"I'm not in a place right now to help anyone."

The previous semi-lusty thoughts that had been swirling about in Ino's mind faded from a warm buzz to a cold lull as she crunched the hidden meaning in Naruto's words. The slumping shoulders, break in eye contact and genera sad vibe she was getting from him was more than enough to tip her off to his thoughts.

"How about this then... I'll make you a deal, if you help me with my training, i'll help you ease your mind and deal with all those demons you've been trying to keep to yourself for all this time."

Naruto shifted about uncomfortably in his chair, the blonde mind-walker had struck uncomfortably close to home.

"...What makes you think i'm dealing with... demons as you call them. Well, aside from the obvious." Naruto not so subtly glanced at his stomach as he asked.

"Because I know how much Sasuke meant to you. Even as someone you don't talk to..."

Ino couldn't help the accusatory tone she took on, nor the cutting gaze she levied upon the increasingly uncomfortable jinchuriki.

He couldn't help the pang of deserved guilt that struck him deep in his gut.

"I know you're hurting... I can't pretend that I know how you feel, but I have an idea... I know how badly Sasuke's death affected Sakura even though she had come to terms with his betrayal and the reality of his impending judgment long ago. So I can't imagine how much it hit you, given your unwavering faith in him till the very end. I know you internalized all of that undue guilt, sadness and anger... Emotions, as you well know Naruto; are a weapon. We were always taught that in the academy. We were always trained to use our opponents emotions as a weakness and to silence our own hearts in order to erect a barrier between the realities of our job and personal needs. But in your pity party you took that weapon and used it to fray the ties between you and those who care for you most. Do you know how we felt? To watch someone that had been there for all of us turn his back when he needed us most? To act like we weren't strong enough to share his burdens? We were always there for you Naruto. It was in Choji's attempts to pull you along with him whenever he went out to eat, Lee's random challenges, Shikamaru's offerings of lessons in diplomacy, Hinata's transparent desperation to get you to talk, Sakura's offerings of Ramen and conversation, Tsuande's soft gaze and..."

Ino paused as she thought very carefully about her next words.

"In a way I've been close to where you are right now... I know the pain of loss, but I can't really compare the death of Asuma Sensei to Sasuke's. I hope you understand all the reasons why i'd feel that is wrong. I get that you wanted to save him from himself and your failure to do so must've been an enormous blow. No-one would've been able to shrug off the after effects of something they'd dedicated years to falling apart like that... and certainly not on their own power. I may not be as close to you as Sakura, Kakashi or Tsunade, but I understand the mind. I understand that all wounds aren't necessarily physical and that you're destroying yourself. Look, I need to become stronger. In a way, I feel like I not only owe it to myself but to Asuma Sensei and my village. You need someone to help you wade through that mire of emotion and hurt you've let build for years. I don't think there's anyone more qualified to help either one of us than the two people standing in this room right now."

Naruto was genuinely shocked, humbled and dozens of metaphors for being at a loss for words. It had never occurred to him how much everyone else was hurting... If he was truthful with himself, he had been somewhat pissed that everyone had seemed to act so casual after the death of the last Uchiha, he never thought they were trying to help him. In only a few minutes, Ino had made him feel like a total idiot for the resentments he'd been slowly accruing towards people that loved him.

Naruto's head hung low, and he had to take deep calming breaths to still the painful throb that was blossoming in his chest, and the clouds that threatened to engulf his vision.

"I... can't accept your offer Ino."

Ino was still. Even after telling him what everyone had been thinking for so long, he had the nerve to so selfishly try to deal with it on his own. Anger began to bloom in her mind, heat coursed through her veins and a storm of epic proportions was threatening to spill from her vocal cords and sweep away her fellow blonde.

"I can't accept your offer because I don't want to make a trade... I want to help you because you're a friend. And if in the process, we manage to work things out... Then that's fine with me too."

Ino was speechless. Not so much at his simple words, but at the heart-breaking honest smile he showed her. It was a brittle curve full of sadness that seemed torn from a place that hadn't seen the light in decades.

Ino's head leaned till her eyes were obscured by her lemon locks as she rose from her chair and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto blinked owlishly for a moment, but dutifully rose from his seat on the sofa and stepped closer to Ino.

He was completely unprepared for the bone crushing hug she enveloped him in.

She held him because a part of her had desired this kind of contact with him for years. She held him because her heart was swelling with pain simply looking at him, and if she didn't have him in her arms she'd be consumed by it. She held him to mourn the child that died deep inside of him from depression and violence. She held him because she felt she was the only thing keeping his long crumbling ruse from finally shattering and leaving his vulnerabilities on full display for the world... and she held him because even though she didn't know it yet, the beginning of her truly falling for the son of Minato and Kushina had just been set into motion.

Slowly, the young man's arms rose from his sides and settled around her waist. He held her in return because this woman... This person he'd looked at as little more than a comrade and distant friend since he first laid eyes on her... Had managed to loosen the twisted locks he'd imposed on his mounting stress. He wasn't so foolish to believe that love was so easily formed, but he knew in that very instant that she was at least someone he would hold dearly to his breast for as long as time would allow.

Even if it was for the most fleeting of moments, everything was right in the world of Naruto Uzumaki for the first time in months.

And as for Ino... Though her initial idea for setting up some alone time with the Uzumaki hadn't exactly gone as planned, she couldn't help but feel that her life was about to dramatically improve. She had him exactly where she wanted him, but that was far less important to her than the connection she knew they'd developed.

Within the span of a single night, Ino had become sure of what she wanted in life.

All of her deepest wishes had seemingly coalesced into the living breathing embodiment of her desires, held within the sanctuary of her arms.

**(Chapter End)**

**A/N: **leave a review! I love to hear back from you! Feedback gives me motivation to write... and I am admittedly lazy to the point that it's like the world's lamest superpower.

Sidenote... I seriously need a Beta. My punctuation, grammar, spelling and basic writing mechanics have fallen in a slow-motion, multi-year predictable death that I've done NOTHING to prevent smh -_-


	5. Chapter 4: The Dawn Of Tomorrows' Shadow

**Story:** Give In To This Moment

Naruto X Ino

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: **The Dawn Of Tomorrows' Shadow

The rhythmic bass pumping from his radio was the first noise Naruto became aware of. The fog of sleep reluctantly released its iron-fisted hold on Naruto's mind and the young man slowly stirred to consciousnesses. Using pure muscle memory Naruto reached over to his nightstand and turned the offending machinery off, letting his arm rest in the span between his bed and nightstand.

There weren't many things Naruto indulged himself in now-a-days. He'd given up a lot of simple pleasures as he slowly lost himself to his increasingly cluttered schedule and personal issues. But these quiet mornings were a near sacred time of day for him.

He didn't have to deal with busty grandmother-like figures threatening to send his body through whatever solid object she could find (and sometimes created for the sole purpose of attempting to murder him). He didn't have mountains of paperwork, deceitful politicians or any real responsibility whatsoever to anyone but himself. It was in this time that he admittedly envied the hyperactive idiot he _mostly _used to be.

On any normal day he would've simply stayed in bed for another twenty or thirty minutes, but Naruto had made a few promises to Ino before she'd left. He knew that he'd sworn they'd get an early start to their day and he had never known her to be anything less than punctual. A character trait his beloved silver-haired sensei had declared eternal war on.

Turning his blurry gaze at the clock, he realized he'd overslept by nearly an hour.

"Ugh..."

Despite every fiber in his being protesting to being roused, Naruto dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. His morning ritual commenced, and he hadn't even rinsed himself off in the shower when a few raps on his front door caught his attention.

Extending his senses for a moment, he clearly registered Ino's chakra.

Hurriedly riding himself of his soapy lather, Naruto stepped out of his tub/shower combo and reached for the back of the toilet. Feeling only air, he immediately regretted his failure to bring a change of clothing with him.

"Shit."

Grabbing a towel off the rack and haphazardly wrapping it around his waist, Naruto carefully wove around random debris littering his carpet and made his way to the front door. Ino had seen dozens of half and fully naked men during her career as a ninja anyway, it wouldn't be a big deal.

Getting to the door just as a second series of knocks rang out, Naruto swung the wooden barrier open.

"Good morning Ino."

Ino was, unusually; dressed down. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a pair of simple jeans, flip flops and a t-shirt. Alongside a large purse different from the one she'd worn the previous day was a grocery bag that had several scrolls peeking out of its open top.

Ino was vaguely aware of Naruto's voice, but she hadn't heard a word he'd said. The glistening tribute to muscle and sex appeal that filled her vision demanded her attention above all else.

After trailing her eyes over every single inch of her unexpected treat, it took her a few moments of watching his inviting lips move before she even realized he'd been talking.

"I'm sorry what?"

Naruto hadn't missed the look. And being well... Naruto, he completely misinterpreted her blank stare as one of disapproval.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I said that I overslept... my bad. You mind giving me a bit to finish getting ready for the day?"

Ino nodded and made no attempt to hide the fact that she was thoroughly molesting him with her eyes as he retreated into the house.

"Feel free to sit wherever, i'll be back out in a bit."

It took a few seconds after Naruto had disappeared out of Ino's line of sight for her mind to dedicate resources to something other than her libido. Taking a breath to steady herself, she looked around his apartment and remembered the first thing she'd sworn she'd do today.

Stepping over piles of substances she didn't dare try to identify, Ino gingerly placed her grocery bag on his kitchen counter. In the daylight, she noticed how worn down his apartment actually was. From her vantage point in the kitchen entry way, she could see that the years most of his furniture had loyally served had taken their toll. Nearly everything he owned was either faded, chipped, amateurishly repaired or well past retirement.

His place wasn't quite as messy as she originally thought it was, an intense scrubbing, some vacuuming, mopping, a laundromat visit and removal of his trash would have it looking clean enough... Granted, that was an extensive list; but for Ninja it was't too much trouble. Most of her initial impression had come from how aged and beaten up everything was. He had seemingly taken the best care he could of the place, but it still wasn't quite up to par.

She couldn't help but wonder exactly why that was though. As an elite jounin she knew he made more than enough to live comfortably with all the modern furniture he could want. Benefit of having a job that required you to put your life on the line on a regular basis, the pay wasn't exactly bad.

Entering the living room from her kitchen, her eyes were drawn to the minimal decorations he had sitting about. Some flowers that had been lovingly tended to were sitting on a table by the door, which still had a handwritten note tied around the neck of the vase which she couldn't quite make out from a blown up pictures hung on a wall opposite the television, behind the couch. One was of him, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune, another was of Team Seven, and the other...

Ino's couldn't help the pang of sadness she felt. The other was a picture of a very pregnant Kushina Uzumaki, with the smiling fourth Hokage standing beside her with his arm around her shoulder. Jiraiya was grinning proudly in the background by several people she didn't recognize, while three other people she didn't know stood directly behind the couple. She assumed they were Naruto's grandparents, based on their age and resemblance to the two who were front and center. The picture was taken by a lake, and the entire image exuded happiness and light.

Ino suddenly felt extremely grateful for the life that she'd been given.

Sounds of a door opening and another one closing brought her attention back to the owner of the apartment, and her thoughts were reeled back to the present.

"Naruto, if you haven't gotten dressed yet; you can just throw on some bummy clothes. We're not going anywhere until we clean up this monument to filth you call home."

A pause settled in the air as she moved to the chair she'd sat in the previous evening.

"Uh... well... That's ok Ino, i'll take care of it myself. There's no need to have you cleaning up after me."

Naruto's voice grew louder as he approached her from wherever he was down the hall.

She locked eyes with him as soon as he was within range.

"No, we're going to clean it together Naruto-kun. I refuse for you to live like this and I want to make sure it gets done. Besides, it'll be faster with both of us working together and I already bought the supplies."

She gestured towards the kitchen and made her way to the bag sitting on the table.

Looking over the different colored scrolls, Ino picked out one that was wound around a blue plastic tube. She made a few quick handsigns, during which Naruto absentmindedly noticed her speed; and a small puff of ninja smoke enveloped the table.

When it subsided, multiple cleansers, sponges, a few cloths, two new trash cans, dish detergent, a bucket and mop, a broom with a pan, garbage bags and a packet of steel wool brushes were laid across the surface.

"You... bought all this for me?"

Ino smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind Naruto. Really, this is nothing. Think of it this way, I knew I was going to be spending a large amount of time here so I wanted to personally make sure I had everything needed to straighten the place up. I have no desire to be attacked by whatever mutant dirt monsters you have lurking around." Her less than thrilled tone drove the point home.

His mildly offended reaction told her she'd struck where she wanted.

Naruto sighed and sarcastically thanked her, but she didn't miss the nervous glances he shot over his shoulder at the stack of pizza boxes in the corner.

She swore it moved when she looked at it, but she must've imagined it.

"Alright then, at least let me get some breakfast first."

Naruto made his way to the fridge and withdrew a container from Ichiraku from the day before, already imaging the aroma of his soon to be meal.

As he opened his microwave, he got the distinct feeling Ino was staring at him.

Naruto froze and slowly turned to look at her. Ino's posture and flat expression were practically dripping with disapproval.

"You must think you're going to eat that."

Naruto looked from his food back to Ino a few times.

"But I lo-"

"Put it back in the fridge."

Naruto hung his head.

"Ok."

"We're going to get some real food."

**(xxxxxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**

For Hinata Hyuga personal time was a rare commodity.

Most of her waking day was filled with the voices of her young patients as she diagnosed and treated them while informing worried parents about the nature of their child's problems. If she wasn't tending to Konoha's young she was batting for the lives of her village's warriors in the emergency room.

When she wasn't working at the hospital, her duties as the heiress of her clan stole time away from rest and relaxation. Even when she did manage to have those moments, she was more often than not attended to by guards and servants.

She wouldn't exactly complain about the responsibilities she had, after all it was her choice to work at the hospital and leading the clan was her birthright. But just like anyone else, time to sort through one's thoughts or simply enjoy oneself was needed.

Today was a rare day off for her. One of her co-worker needed extra hours and Hinata was all too happy to offer up hers. As far as her clan was concerned there weren't any meetings or other official duties she had to attend to.

Free to get away from everything and everyone, Hinata had crafted an itinerary that crisscrossed multiple districts. Today was all about shopping and letting her stress be drained away by talented hands and private hot springs. Though Hinata had never exactly cared about living in the lap of luxury, it was still nice to treat herself to such things every now and then. After all, what was the point of being a wealthy heiress if you didn't take advantage of what it afforded you? She worked her ass off every single day, and damnit she deserved to reward herself for it.

The expensive haven from commonality that was the Fire District, was painstakingly tailored for those who shared or exceeded her level of status and wealth. Though most districts throughout Konoha had a mix of offerings that spanned the classes, it was no secret what kind of exclusive clientele the establishments in this particular area sought to attract.

High-end fashion stores sold the latest attire and accoutrements from the most expensive brands from the continent and beyond, restaurants promised exotic cuisine of the highest quality, theaters routinely put on well funded spectacular shows performed by the most gifted singers, actors & actresses, spa's sold relaxing packages executed by the most talented experts in their fields, and lavish lounges and clubs constructed from the rarest minerals, metals, woods and leathers kept the young and rich busy dancing the night away under heavy intoxication. Dozens of niche businesses seemed to spring up every day. Each one seemed to be created for the sole purpose of selling unique experiences the rich could brag about to their friends.

The area oozed decadence and was bursting with abundance, its streets roamed by some of the most powerful figures in the Land Of Fire and others that were in town from far away countries. Despite being practically hand made for those of her class, Hinata didn't feel like mingling with high society at the moment. Though her plans for the day ended at Sweetgrass, a spa in the Fire district; they began at a little shop in what was now the Budding District that she had frequented during her days as an academy student and eventual genin.

Deliberately avoiding the more... populated venues, Hinata needed peace and quiet.

She had left early in the morning, purposefully leaving her usual security escort at home; and walked the entire way form her clan's compound to her destination. For her it was rejuvenating. The refreshing breeze was untainted by mankind, the vibrant array of nature buzzed with activity as life dipped and darted in its daily quest for survival, the flowers drenched her sensitive eyes in their beautiful colors and through it all she was happy. She could've taken a more direct route, but she had very few chances to experience the sheer beauty of her home like this.

Making her way through the busting streets she'd frequented as a genin, Hinata politely waved at and greeted various people. Being a highly visible heiress it was fairly difficult to remain inconspicuous even on a busy street. She didn't mind the attention though, if anything it made her feel good to see everyone happily going about their day.

Approaching the establishment she had set out to find, Hinata could already feel the smile tugging on her lips as familiar aroma's filled her with memories. The fresh scent of baked goods, breakfast foods and brewing coffee boosted her already pleasant mood.

Taking note of her entrance, the middle aged woman that ran the shop immediately put down the rag she'd been using to wipe down the counter and approached Hinata.

"Hinata-sama! It's been far too long."

Hinata warmly accepted the offered embrace, wrapping her lithe muscles around the shorter woman's frame.

"I know, i'm sorry I haven't come by in so long Kaede-san."

The shop keeper withdrew from their hold and gestured towards the source of the alluring smells wafting through the shop.

"What would you like young lady?"

"Do you still sell my favorites?"

The slow smile was all the confirmation Hinata needed.

"I'd like two please. And a large orange juice."

As the elderly lady set about gathering her order, Hinata's thoughts started to wander.

When she was still a newbie to the ninja world, Hinata would frequent this place nearly every day. She would stop by in the morning for some chocolate baumkuchen and once every other week would buy a small jar of persimmon jelly. The daily treats on her trek to school had become part of her morning ritual, giving her a bit of a boost without fail.

Thinking back, Hinata had only really discovered the place when she was feeling particularly dejected. She'd once again failed to confess to Naruto-kun how she felt about him and the store owner had given her some free pastries when she saw the little heiress's downcast expression. Ever since, Hinata had loved Kaede and her baked goods.

Thinking about Naruto, Hinata realized how long it'd been since she'd last seen her handsome crush. Ever since her duties overrode her free time and Hokage-sama took Naruto under her wing, they hadn't seen much of one another.

"I wonder how he's doing..."

Noticing the far away look in the young lady's lavender eyes and her slight blush, Kaede couldn't help the knowing smile she donned as she handed her the order.

Taking out the amount she needed from her wallet, Hinata was about to bid the baker farewell when Kade spoke.

"You know, I still see Naruto-sama every now and then. He seems kind of down now-a-days. I wonder if he's doing ok?"

Hinata didn't miss the way she addressed her childhood crush, he had garnered enormous good will from most of the village due to his exploits.

But not everyone held such glowingly positive views about the Jinchuriki.

"I don't know Kaede-san, I haven't seen him in so long... Maybe I should pay him a visit today?"

Wondering aloud more to herself than the store owner, Hinata shuffled her feet a bit and thought it over.

"I'm sure he'd like that Hinata-sama. You've grown into such a lovely young woman."

Slightly embarrassed by the complement, Hinata turned towards the door and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll think about it Kaede-san, but thank you."

Waving good-bye one last time, she re-entered the flow of human traffic.

Not waiting to find somewhere to sit, Hinata began to devour her unhealthy (but delicious) breakfast.

Acutely aware of the young couples that walked about, Hinata couldn't help but seriously consider paying him a visit. It's not like he'd mind and if she was honest with herself she missed him. Even if some of those feelings had ebbed after years of neglect, she'd be lying if she said she didn't still love him dearly.

Whether that was as a close friend or a potential lover... she wasn't really sure anymore.

Either way, it could wait till after her spa day was finished.

**(xxxxxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**

"I'm not eating that."

"I don't remember asking you."

"But it's all... moist... and pulsing."

"It isn't moving baka."

"Then why the hell is it quivering like that?"

"Because you can't sit still! Stop playing with it damnit!"

"I refuse to put my mouth on anything with a mind of its own."

"Oh? Really now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't like the predatory smile that slowly slid into place on Ino's face or the somewhat sensual purr in her voice as she said his name. Her eyes were dancing with delight. He swore they weren't talking about the same thing anymore.

"Hell no. I don't want anything slathered over my tongue like that. It's freaking gross."

"I promise it'll be absolutely delicious... how have you never had any before? You're in your twenties. That's kind of sad."

Naruto shrugged.

"It never looked appealing to me. I like to get straight to the good part, and all that preparation seemed pointless."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"You're such a typical guy. Here, try some."

Naruto tried to scoot his chair back and nearly pinwheeled out of the way of Ino's advancing motions.

But he was far too slow.

"H-hey you can't just-"

Chomp.

Slurp.

"Mmm... that's actually kind of tasty. Can I have some more Ino-san?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, you can eat as much as you like. That's what it's there for right?"

"Y-yeah... wait, we're talking about food right."

"Of course."

Naruto licked his lips and eagerly dug into Ino's spicy jello (I swear that's not a metaphor). The place she had dragged him to was a small establishment in the Root District not all that far from his apartment. It was a homey mom and pop type of restaurant with a small menu.

Ino assured him that every single dish they offered was absolutely delicious. The packed environment and lack of conversation among patrons completely focused on cleaning their plates was proof of that.

"So Naruto-kun... I've been meaning to ask you. Why exactly haven't you moved after all these years? I don't mean to sound rude or anything... but you certainly could afford to move somewhere a bit more spacious and modern."

Naruto's rabid consumption of Ino's side dish slowed.

"Well... that apartment means too much to me."

"Why is that? No offense but... I remember how your neighbors used to treat you when you were a genin. I wouldn't exactly think you'd still want to be surrounded by all that hate. Even if a lot of people changed their minds about you, i'd imagine that your child hood tormentors weren't as quick to do so."

Ino deliberately avoided mentioning her own views she had held about him in the past. She'd make up for her own misdeeds in time.

Naruto averted his eyes from Ino's gaze, not focusing on anything in particular.

"It's because of Sarutoi-sama. He gave me that apartment a long time ago... i've thought about moving once or twice but..."

Ino understood what was left unspoken. Not wanting the start to their day mired in needless melodrama, she quickly changed the subject.

"In that case, you could at least take better care of it."

Naruto winced from the accusation in her voice, he knew she was right.

"Yeah... I don't really have an excuse for that."

Turning back towards her, Naruto smiled warmly.

"Thank you again for helping me Ino, I really do appreciate it."

Ino waved him off, but smiled back nonetheless. "Of course Naruto-kun. And for the record, you're much more handsome when you smile like that."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head and turned away, not really used to being complimented.

Ino leaned back in her chair a bit and turned her attention to the busy street.

"You know... if you don't mind, i'd like to pick up a few other things before we head back."

Naruto didn't even have to think about it, he really didn't have much else to do today anyway.

"Sure, where to?"

Ino flagged down the waitress and reached for her purse.

Naruto noticed her intent and quickly objected.

"Oh no, you're not paying for breakfast too. The supplies were nice, but i'll be damned if I turn into some kind of leech."

Ino took a long look at Naruto and blinked.

"You know, part of me is glad you're trying to be the gentleman. The other part of me wonders why given how much you try to stick your bills on Kakashi-sama."

Naruto couldn't help the nervous sweat that broke out.

"Y-you heard about that huh?"

Ino deadpanned.

"He was looking for you for weeks. I think he only stopped because he had a mission... he said something about you hiding the world's greatest treasure from him..."

Naruto started to sweat even more.

"D-don't worry ab-bout that... Hehe. But no Ino, it's alright. I have plenty saved up since I don't really buy anything. I'll take care of the bill."

Ino hesitated for a moment, but ultimately shrugged her shoulders and withdrew her hand from her purse.

"Alright, fine. You win this time."

Naruto sighed, glad his mounting guilt was averted.

"But for future reference i'm a big girl. If I say I have it let me take care of it."

Ino fixed Naruto with a neutral but pointed gaze.

Naruto wanted to rebut her, but ultimately caved.

"I suppose that's fair."

"Good."

The two rose from their seats after Naruto paid and generously tipped their waitress, folding into the streets.

"So... where to?"

Naruto could've sworn he saw a gleam in her eye as she replied.

"You'll find out soon enough."

**(xxxxxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxx)**

Horror. Pure and simple. Horror.

The growing knot of dread in Naruto's stomach grew from a sneaking suspicion into a terrible certainty.

"Wait Ino, hold on..."

Ino innocently blinked at her male companion.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I can't go in there."

"What? Why not? You're a ninja right Naruto-kun? You can brave murderous shinobi but you're a coward before a few rows of lady's unmentionables?"

"Yes."

Ino paused.

"At least you're honest about it."

Ino sighed and wrapped her arm around Naruto's, ever so lightly pressing her body against his. The light blush that tainted his cheeks was absolutely adorable.

"It'll be ok. I promise it won't be all that bad. I just have to pick up some special clothing for our training, and we'll be out in a few minutes." Besides, most guys would kill to have a beautiful woman ask him to spend time with her."

Naruto looked conflicted. He was torn between his duty to be a gentleman (which he'd only really developed after several thorough beatings at Tsunade's hands when she discovered he was turning into a mini Jiraiya) and his aversion to being seen like some sort of pervert for hanging around a lingerie store.

In the end, the sincerity in Ino's eyes convinced him. It wasn't the softness of her hip pressed against him or the gentle ghosting of her fingertips as they felt up his bicep. Nope. Not at all.

"Alright Ino... I guess I can for a friend."

Ino knew she was being a bit pushy with Naruto, but he was't exactly the type that understood nuance and subtlety. She knew if she was going to have him she'd have to be the aggressor. Not too overtly, but a little nudge here or there would be enough for him to realize she was interested. All she had to do was plant the idea in his mind. Eventually, she knew exactly how she would do so.

Ino was very much aware of how much they looked like a couple as they strode into the store. Her right arm wrapped around his left with just enough distance between the two of them that it wasn't intimate. But she was close enough that Naruto was very much aware of her presence and incapable of ignoring her curves.

Ino reluctantly untangled herself from him and beckoned for him to follow with a gesture over her shoulder. She could practically feel his vision drift to the deliberate sashay of her hips.

Of course, his apparent unawareness of the full length mirrors strewn throughout the store made that kind of easy to notice.

Naruto followed Ino and tried in vain to train his eyes on her and her alone. Despite his mighty efforts, he couldn't help the thoughts that crept into his mind when some of the more... interesting pieces of lingerie drifted through his peripheral vision.

Ino worked her way through the different clothing carousels, picking up different pieces; and eventually made her way to the dressing rooms.

"Take a seat Naruto-kun, i'll be out in a bit."

Ino winked at him before she disappeared around the corner.

Naruto sighed deeply and let himself sink into the couch adjacent to the changing area. He still had traces of weariness from the morning and the break was more than welcome.

Naruto languidly stretched and started to let his mind wander. He still had to go back to work at some point or Tsunade was eventually going to come fetch him. If that happened, he was likely to be in a hospital bed for weeks... super human regenerative powers be damned. He was planning on going in today, but Ino's abrupt assertion into his life had derailed that plan.

Naruto didn't exactly mind, everything she said the night before was on the mark. If he was honest with himself, simply having someone around did feel good for a change. He was a little rattled by the sudden shift in his daily routine, but he didn't really mind helping out a fellow ninja. Even if they had never been particularly close he could fully understand the desire to be stronger in order to protect all you held dear. In that sense, he knew where she was coming from.

"Naruto?"

Drawn out of his musings, Naruto shifted his head towards the direction of the voice and locked eyes with a beautiful blonde woman. Her hair spilled over her shoulders in luxurious waves, framing her soft features and emerald green eyes. It took Naruto a minute to tamp down his surprise and another for her identity to register.

"Temari-san?"

Naruto questioned uncertainly. The young woman simply nodded and smirked cockily.

Naruto immediatley rose to his feet and smiled broadly at Gaara's sister, truly pleasantly surprised.

"Wow... I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes briefly roam her appearance.

"You look amazing! Has it really been that long?"

Temari's brow twitched.

"What exactly are you trying to say?

"Nothing... I didn't mean that you weren't beautiful before or anything."

"So you think i'm beautiful Naruto-kun?"

"No, I just mean you look really good."

"But not good enough to be beautiful."

"No you are I just..."

_Sigh. _

"Nevermind. So... what has you in town?"

Temari settled into onto the arm of a chair across from the couch Naruto had been occupying.

Naruto couldn't help but glance at the lacy pair of red panties peeking out of her shopping cart.

"Diplomatic mission. I'll be in town for a few months this time. I was running some errands this morning and stopped by here to pick up a few necessities which begs the question..."

Temari quirked an inquisitve eyebrow.

"Why exactly are YOU here?"

Naruto nervously shifted his posture, suddenly very conscience of the changing rooms behind him and exactly where he was. He was well aware of how much of a tease Temari could be and feared the conclusions she'd draw. The impish grin she was already transitioning into did not bode well.

"Just helping a friend out. A friend who happens to be female. N-not my girlfriend or anything like that just you know..."

Temari was highly amused by the flustered young man's rambling and decided to take pity on him... for now.

"It's ok Naruto you don't have to explain anything to me. There's nothing wrong with wanting to feel pretty every now and then."

Ok, no she didn't. She was totally going to use every bit of his embarrassment for her own entertainment.

Temari's gaze locked on the small pile of lingerie and feminine clothing near where he'd been sitting.

It took Naruto a few moments to realize what she was implying.

"It's nothing like that damnit! I'm not some weirdo!" He sputtered out, his face glowing red and his shoulders shaking with indignation.

Temari shook her head.

"You shouldn't be so rude Naruto. Crossdressers are not _weirdos _as you call them. I thought you knew better than to be so judgmental. Have whatever interests you want but don't down someone else for having their own."

Naruto couldn't help the vein that was throbbing in his forehead.

"I didn't _mean _it like that, and you know it!"

"How exactly did you mean it then."

Naruto's jaw moved for a couple moments before he answered.

"That's just not something i'm into."

Temari slowly nodded her head, not really seeming to believe him.

"So... how's Gaara and everyone else doing? I heard about some issues with keeping Suna's trade routes safe lately."

Temari shifted in her seat slightly.

"Yeah, we've had an issue with bandits and rouge ninjas as of late. With Suna's prosperity increasing we've become even more of a target than usual. We've put some extra security measures in place as of late, but guarding the entire desert isn't exactly realistic. Part of the reason i'm here is to work out a deal to secure some additional security measures like cc cameras and sensor arrays. I'd also like to discuss security with the Hokage, and try to understand how Konoha's managed to secure itself despite the vast forest surrounding it."

Naruto nodded as she spoke, understanding the situation.

"We've had our own issues with attacks on merchants and messengers. The new dual phase barriers we've put up around Konoha make it a very hard for anything with a chakra signature higher than a normal civilian to pass through... but that does't really help with bandits. And we certainly don't have the kind of forces it'd take to defend each and every person carrying something of value along our trade routes. Turning to certain surveillance technologies and starting up a separate task force of non shinobi soldiers to guard those routes has certainly helped remedy the problem."

"Non shinobi soldiers?"

Naruto nodded.

"We've contracted the services of military experts from other continents where they don't have ninja. The strength of these foreign nations is largely built off technology as opposed to our spiritual based powers. With their methods, nearly any healthy person can become an asset to our forces even without ever learning how to use chakra. They're still taught the basics, and learn how to defend themselves from enemy ninja as best they can; but teaching them the ninja arts isn't the aim of the program. These foreign nations lend us their expertise, show us how to manufacture our own armaments and weapons systems; and we offer them exclusive contracts and trade deals for resources they don't have in their home lands. It's a bit risky since we don't want to open up the secrets of our villages defenses... but so far everything's been running pretty smoothly."

Temari was fairly impressed. She knew that Konoha had been turning towards alternative methods of defense but she hadn't guessed the changes had been so radical. She filed away that knowledge for her later meeting with the Hokage.

"That's very interesting... i'll have to look into that later on. We need _something _to help defend against those criminals..."

Temari's words trailed off as she glanced at her watch.

"I'm going to go ahead and try a few things on, since I have to finish up here pretty soon."

Temari rose from her seat and strode over to Naruto, leaning over him.

He couldn't help the slight uptick in his pulse at her proximity.

"What're you-"

Temari's hand drifted across Naruto's thigh and slipped into his pocket. She withdrew his phone and proceeded to unlock the device.

"How did you?"

Temari smirked. We're ninja Naruto, noticing small details is part of the job. It wasn't hard to see the square outline in your pocket so it was either a phone or you had a serious medical condition.

She spoke without ever glancing away from the screen of his phone, making her way to his contacts and inputting her number.

"Call me when you have some free time Naruto-kun. I'd love to catch up on everything. It really was nice seeing you again."

Naruto thought about what Ino had said the night before. Even if Temari was't exactly aware of what he'd been dealing with the past few months, he had to stop pushing his friends away. This was a good a place as any to start that philosophy.

Naruto returned her soft smile and nodded.

"I'd like that too Temari-san."

Temari had noticed his momentary hesitation, but didn't think much of it.

Once more, Temari invaded Naruto's personal space and gave him a tight hug. She couldn't help the slight pang of annoyance that surfaced when he stiffened in her arms. Sure, they had never been particularly close; but after all they'd been through and everything he'd done for her family it brought her displeasure that he was anything less than comfortable with her. Her mood was somewhat improved when his arms wound around her and returned the affectionate gesture, albeit with much less passion than she would've liked.

"Well well, if it isn't the sand queen."

Temari's entire train of thought was derailed both at the sudden voice, and at the way Naruto withdrew from Ino with lightning speed.

The deep frown that settled onto her countenance was only furthered when she rose from her half crouch over Naruto to lock onto Ino Yamanaka.

Temari wasn't a jounin for nothing. She almost immediately took in Ino's posture, the barest hint of a furrow in her brow and the way her gaze lingered on Naruto a moment too long.

As soon as their eyes locked, Temari immediately understood the situation.

_"Oh, so that's what's going on..."_

Completely undeterred by the trace of warning that flashed in Ino's eyes, Temari instead felt undercurrents she'd been denying make their presence more forcefully known.

She wasn't so sure she'd let anyone claim Naruto so freely.

"Ah, the _florist_. How're you today Ino-san?"

Though it was spoken respectfully, Ino took note of the subtle dig at her standing as a kunoichi.

"I'm fine Temari-san, what brings you to town?"

"Oh you know, business as usual. Though I may _indulge _myself a bit while i'm in town on some of Konoha's... more interesting delights."

Ino did not like the sensual undercurrent in her voice.

Conversely, Temari loved the way the other blonde's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at her implication.

"Hmm, well i'm sure we can find something for you to do while you're here. Konoha's grown quite a bit since your last visit. Maybe Shikamaru will keep you occupied. I'm sure you'd love to get around a bit."

"Oh i'm sure he's much too busy for such things. Besides, i'd rather have someone with a bit more energy. If you're going to cut loose, it's always better to have a partner that has some zest don't you think so Ino-san?"

"Yeah... I can see that. Ative wouldn't exactly be the way i'd describe Shikamaru."

Naruto unwisely spoke up, and was completely bewildered by the annoyed glare Ino fixed him with.

"Well, I shall be going. Don't forget what I said Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, watching as Temari gathered the contents of her cart and made her way past Ino.

Ino kept her eyes locked on Naruto, but she was fully aware of the cocky smirk Temari had on full display as she walked past her.

The two kunoichi's eyes locked for the briefest of moments.

_"Don't think for a moment i'll let it be that easy Yamanaka."_

_"Try me you dry bitch."_

As dense as he was, even Naruto somewhat picked up on the weird hostility between the two women. Shrugging his shoulders, he rose from his seat on the coach and pushed all thoughts of Temari from his mind.

"Are you ready to go Ino?"

Though she was looking him dead in the eyes, he got the weird sense she wasn't really looking at him. She seemed to snap out of whatever she'd been thinking about as her usual easy smile returned to her features.

"Yeah, we can leave Naruto-kun."

**Chapter End**

**A/N:** I'm going ot have to break up a few of the larger chapters like this. I do apologize for this creepingly slow approach; but it's kind of necessary for what I want to do. I promise that the plot will begin to pick up in a few chapters. As always **REVIEW**! I absolutely love getting feedback from you, and knowing your opinion on my craft fuels me to continue ^_^ I hope to hear from you! And I hope you enjoyed reading thus far.


	6. Chapter 5: Cum Clean

**Story: **Give In To This Moment

Naruto X Ino

**Author's Note: **My apologies for the delays, aside from this story i'm also working on posting new (first) chapters for The Beasts In Porcelain Masks and When Flames Collide. I know I don't update with anything even resembling regularity, but i'm trying to change that. I'm going to personally message every single person that's ever reviewed my story(ies) this weekend if all goes according to plan, it's long overdue and I kind of forgot I could even do that (sheepish grin). This chapter is pretty long and i'm not quite sure it came out the way it wanted, so be forewarned that it's pretty wordy. But the plot is beginning to ever so slowly nudge along, and as I promised it'll begin to pick up soon. I'm taking my time for a reason, even though to me it feels kind of boring.. like i'm not doing it quite right. Anywho, enough of my BS, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5:** Cum Clean

Ino and Naruto had returned to the latter's home just as the clock struck one. With hunger sated and errands ran, the two blondes were busy prepping the Jinchuriki's apartment for some renovations.

Well... To be more accurate Naruto and his clones were doing all the work while Ino assumed an authoritative air and barked orders from a stationary position.

Ino had two reasons for appointing herself as the issuer of commands. For one, Ino wasn't exactly crazy about doing manual labor if she could avoid it. Kunoichi she may be, but that didn't mean she had a blind love of physicality. Secondly (and more importantly), trying to clean while she was surrounded by over a dozen half-naked copies of the source of her fantasies would be nearly impossible. She was a hundred percent certain she would ultimately wind up doing an entirely _different _kind of labor when it was all said and done if she participated.

_"When did I become so pathetic?"_

Ino sighed dejectedly and shuffled to the side as a pair of clones walked by with bags filled to bursting. She idly watched as they rounded the corner and passed the somewhat pensive looking original. She noted the slight discomfort with which he took in their removal of items that had been with him through all his teenage years and all of his adult life. Naruto had been deeply reluctant to agree to her suggestions, and every bit of that was visible on his face. Ino knew this wasn't easy for him, and that was exactly the point.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto waited patiently on a street bench while Ino made small talk with a vendor from whom she was purchasing some drinks. They had made a few stops after picking up her personal items, and so far Naruto was genuinely enjoying himself. They hadn't done anything major, but the act of simply having someone around after neglecting company for months had at the very least served as a pleasant distraction.

Definitely different from what had become his routine, and in that case it was a good thing.

The weight of several bags pressed into Naruto's lap, but it was minimal at best. Almost all of his being was centered on enjoying the cooling mist supplied by the chill station he was seated next to. The stations had been created using a technique developed by Mizukagure, which cycled water through a six foot tower that had seals carved into its surface. As the water passed through these seals it was cooled and turned into mist that was vented out of the top. It was fairly simple, but more importantly the stations were a godsend in the heat. He was really lucky to find an unoccupied seat near one, they were usually surrounded by people finding a reason to loiter near the mini oasis's.

Despite the early afternoon hour and the heat of the day, the streets were still filled with activity. The flow of human traffic had steadily increased over the three hour span they'd been out and the irritability usually brought on by crowds and heat had largely been kept at bay by the clever usage of trees and sun shields to cut down on sunlight. It wasn't a perfect solution since the uncomfortable warmth was still a fact everyone was well aware of, but it certainly helped.

Naruto wished that he could do more for the suffering masses, but he and Yamato could only create but so many trees.

Naruto wasn't deep enough in his musings to miss the sounds of Ino's approach as she dropped onto the bench beside him. He could hear the friction of cloth as she adjusted her posture and he felt her settle in beside him.

A moment passed before something cool was being lightly pressed against his cheek.

Naruto couldn't have stopped the grateful moan that slipped from deep within even if he'd wanted to.

Ino smiled as his eyes fluttered open and he silently thanked her with a look, taking the offered smoothie and testing its flavor with an exploratory sip.

Naruto smacked his lips a few times as he thought.

"Peaches... honey, ginger and mango? What made you so sure i'd like it?"

Ino felt the tiniest bit of uncertainty as she met his gaze.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it's delicious! I'm just curious as to what made you pick that."

Ino shrugged.

"It just seemed so... you. Ya know?"

No. He didn't. But he nodded in agreement anyway.

Naruto eyed the opaque foam cup in Ino's hands.

"What'd you get?"

Ino paused in her greedy slurping and stuck her cup out to her companion. Naruto plucked the straw from his drink and sampled hers.

She watched his expressions play out as he tried to identify the flavors.

"Matcha green tea with vanilla frozen yogurt and banana?"

Ino stared at Naruto with a curious eyebrow arched.

"Jinchuriki. I have really enhanced senses."

"That must come in handy."

"It has its benefits I suppose...Except for the fact that it sometimes lets me taste certain things I wish I hadn't."

Ino laughed good naturedly at the horrified look he had in his eyes as he finished.

She nodded and pulled her cup back, snorting slightly at his attempts to crane his neck and steal more of her drink as she did.

The two sat in companionable silence as they savored their treats.

Naruto couldn't help but note that the once ever-present ambient sound of birds and other wildlife had been replaced with the dull thrumming of industry. Nature was far from having been replaced in the village, but the scales had tipped dramatically to the artificial orchestra of man's progress.

As he sipped, Naruto's gaze fell upon all sorts of people as they wandered about. Most of the faces were unfamiliar to him but he did spot the odd one he recognized. A few would point and wave in his direction, he was after-all one of the most well known people in the world; but none seemed intent on disturbing the two blondes.

It was in these moments that some increasingly common worries settled in the pit of his stomach. He found himself wondering how well he could actually govern over so many souls. So many that'd be looking to him for inspiration and leadership. It was one thing when it was a spontaneous moment born of the desire to see his friends survive a battle or some other ordeal. It was another thing entirely when it's something that's expected of you and your daily reality. Not for the first time, he found himself unsure of his future the more that it became a near certainty. He loved his village, but he didn't know if he was the leader it really needed. He couldn't get himself together, much less be responsible for literally everyone else's well being and prosperity.

Naruto sighed and instead chose to focus more on present company, his current situation, and what he'd have to do over the next few days.

He knew he had to go to work at some point, Tsunade had been indirectly nagging him about it for days now. Aside from that he really didn't have anything to do besides buy some groceries and maybe get in some more training... speaking of which...

Ino didn't particularly like the overly thorough manner in which some of the passerby's eyed _her_ Naruto while she was sitting not even a foot away, but she wisely held her tongue and settled for a cool glare for those brave enough to lock eyes with her. She didn't exactly have any real claim to Naruto yet, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with other kids eyeing her sandbox.

"Neh... Ino."

Ino's focus was brought away from some unfortunate bright red-haired bimbo that had been eyeing Naruto like he was the living embodiment of sex and masculinity and making side comments to her companions. The nature of their discussion was obvious from their tittering and lusty sighs. When Ino's eyes met the random civilian's she had used every bit of her training as a ninja to somehow seem nonchalant and completely menacing at the same time. The woman had wisely decided to turn her (and her friend's) attention to something on her phone. But not before smirking slightly at Ino.

_"Smart."_

Ino chose to ignore the fact that she looked at Naruto the exact same way when she thought he wasn't looking. It wasn't as if she was insecure about her chances, nor was she the jealous type. However the Yamanaka heir was fairly territorial and she didn't want any other _bitches_ getting any ideas until she had what she wanted.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What exactly did you want to want to work on improving, and when did you want to start our training sessions? Don't get me wrong, i'm perfectly happy to spend time like this but I want to uphold my end of the bargain as well."

Ino wondered if he was happy to be spending time with her, or just a friend in general.

The mild disappointment was replaced with a reminder that Naruto wouldn't fall for her overnight.

" You always were impatient Naruto. Are you so eager to get me all worked up and sweaty?"

Naruto flushed slightly, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"N-no... but, if you wanted to seek me out it must be important to you."

Ino considered the boy beside her for a moment. She did in fact have legitimate reasons to want to improve herself as a ninja, but it wasn't really the time or place to get into that.

"How about this then, today will be all about getting to know each other a bit more and tomorrow... or rather the next time I see you, i'll explain everything. Sound fair? I haven't had a day to do anything other than work at my parent's store or run missions lately. It's nice to be doing something... civilian for once."

Naruto thought about it for a second. Whenever she wanted to start was fine with him. It wasn't like there was any real reason to rush with the unprecedented peace the five villages were enjoying anyway.

"Alright I guess. We can move at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

_"That all depends on the mood Naruto-kun... Slow and smoldering or unrelenting and rough...Hmm... moving... pace..."_

Despite her immediate dirty thoughts, Ino did feel a stroke of inspiration strike at his words.

"Why was it again you said you hadn't moved?"

A loud slurping sound and a mumble of disappointment at reaching the end of his drink accompanied the adorable pout that bloomed on his face.

Naruto discarded his empty cup with a precise toss into a nearby trash-can.

Ino couldn't help but wonder how he was already finished while she still had three quarters of hers remaining.

"Sarutobi gave it to me. It's kind of special to me because of that. It was the first home I ever had."

"Ah that's right... well, I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we fix up your apartment? I can understand you not wanting to part with it, but... that's no excuse not to spruce it up a bit. I can tell you tried to do some work on it on your own, but some professionals could probably have it looking like new. We can buy some new furniture, lay down some fresh paint and... upgrade everything that needs to be replaced. You don't have to keep it looking the way it did when he bought it for you."

Ino could clearly sense Naruto's growing discomfort as she neared the end of her proposal.

"I don't know about that... Wouldn't it be kind of like throwing away his kindness? Aside from some of my ninja gear, almost everything in that house was from Sarutobi or Iruka..."

Naruto's voice dropped off towards the end, the subject of the late Iruka Umino was a sore one indeed. For all of them. Especially for the boy who had looked at the scarred chunin as a surrogate father. Madara had made sure his grave was one that was filled long before it should've been.

Ino carefully laid a hand on top of Naruto's, and she met his uncertain gaze with a measured one of her own.

"Sarutobi-sama and Iruka-sensei would have both wanted you to live a full life Naruto. They did what they could for you, and most likely did so at their own expense. But... I don't think they'd want you to live less fully and comfortably because of them. How you live is just as important as what you do with your life Naruto, and honestly you don't look like you're exactly cozy at your apartment. Your couch is lumpy, your fridge is on the brink of failure, your TV is analogue at best and the springs in your bed were threatening to spear you if that mattress wears anymore. You wouldn't be betraying Sarutobi-sama's or Iruka-sensei's contributions, you'd be doing exactly as they and everyone else that loves you has always wanted. For you to live the greatest life that you could. Even if it's in such a small way, it'd count towards that. For them, and for you."

Naruto digested her words, he knew she was right but... he felt incredibly guilty at the thought of what they'd gotten for him not being "good enough" anymore. It made him feel unworthy of their contributions and he thought it'd be ungrat-... wait a second.

"... When exactly did you see my bed?"

"That's unimportant. Besides, I think it's something you need to do. Everywhere I looked in that house was a memento of some kind from days long passed. You may physically exist in the present, but you're trapping yourself in imagined better days and endless possibilities every time you go home. If you stare into the void of what could have been you'll never see what may be. Your apartment is like a security blanket for you, and unless you're willing to let something go you'll be giving yourself over to impossible dreams in the long run. That won't end well for you, I can promise you that... I know we're not exactly close, but I really do think it'd be for the best Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't respond at first. It was a good ten minutes before he said anything at all.

"You're...probably right... but... I don't know that I can so easily replace everything just like that ya know? We can at least clean it up and fix everything, and i'll see how I feel about it after that."

Ino knew it had taken an enormous amount of strength for him to even agree to that much.

"That's fine Naruto, i'd never try to force you into anything... well, except one thing. Your carpets have got to go, there's no saving them. You have more DNA, stains and mysteries than the labs at Konoha General."

Ino's flat expression brokered no argument.

Naruto's embarrassed nod was all the answer she needed.

"Good!"

Ino stood from the bench and stretched her flexible structure. The content moan she let out mixed in with the faint popping of joints.

"Well, we may as well go buy what we need then right? And I kind of want to get out of the street anyway, even in the shade this heat is getting ridiculous."

Naruto couldn't agree more, his shirt was already plastered to his skin. Mostly from having sat inside a cloud of mist that had been slowly condensing on his clothing for twenty minutes, but he had still been a bit sweaty.

**(Flashback End)**

Currently, Naruto's clones were removing and temporarily sealing away everything that wasn't nailed down. The clones had split up into teams of four for the living room, kitchen and bedroom, and a pair that'd take care of the bathroom and laundry room. They'd divided the labor by having two clones move the heavier items near the scroll while the other two clones would commit the actual sealing. The scrolls Ino had bought earlier in the morning had been purchased with this project in mind. Each scroll was wrapped around a colorful plastic tube to make them easier to identify with little labels on the end to scribble down what the specific contents were.

The original Naruto had packed some necessities into a few bags which he'd then sealed into a scroll out of which he'd be living for a week. After he checked and double checked he had everything he'd need, he had moved on to cleaning out the fridge (not that there was much to remove). Ino kept an eye on him and his copies as she stood in the archway between the living room and kitchen.

Ino was quite pleased, everything had been going smoothly thus far.

CRASH

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"What? ME! You and your fat ass fingers dropped it!"

"...You do realize... that we're _exact_ copies right? And You shouldn't talk to your elders like that."

"Elders?"

"I got here five minutes before you. So i'm your elder."

Despite being in a different room, Ino could practically _taste_ the clone's smugness in the air.

"... You're serious aren't you?"

Well, going smoothly for something involving blonde idiots anyway.

In only an hour and a half the entire apartment had been cleared out. The cabinets and fridge were emptied, everything had been removed and all the trash had been bagged and taken out. A basket full of dirty clothes rested by the front door, and Naruto's vacuum sat in the middle of the living room ready to be used.

Ino beamed brightly at Naruto, and nodded approvingly once she looked around and made sure everything had been packed away.

Naruto didn't quite share her enthusiasm. But he was glad she approved all the same.

"Now Naruto, i'm going to vacuum all the rooms. Have your clones wipe down and clean the kitchen cabinets, windows, mirrors, baseboards, shower, your ceiling fans, toilets, sinks, and sweep the hallway. Then have them make some solution for the carpet cleaner and a bucket of soapy water for the mop."

Naruto looked at Ino oddly. She was taking this whole cleaning thing a bit seriously.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"You sir."

Ino gestured over her shoulder towards the front door with her thumb.

"Need to start mixing the paint."

"Ah."

Naruto began to head towards the door before Ino stopped him by laying a delicate touch on his bicep. He could've sworn she squeezed him ever so slightly before withdrawing her deceptively dainty appendage.

"Before you do Naruto; get some used newspapers from the pile by your laundry and lay them out after your clones finish wiping everything down. Besides that, grab some painters tape from the green scroll in my shopping bag and take out two pairs of gloves ok?"

Naruto nodded and set about doing what his fellow blonde had asked without any fuss. After all he was a career soldier. Taking orders was something he was used to.

He didn't feel the lascivious eyes roam over his backside as he did as he was told.

_Sigh._

_"What a perfectly squeezable ass."_

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

Tsunade liked to think that she was a fairly reasonable person. Sure, she knew that she could be a tad... _forceful_ at times, but she dealt with her responsibilities with an even hand. There was only one exception to her policy of fairness, an even temper, and forethought. This exception was just a few notches shy of six feet, had brilliant blonde hair and had not been to work in roughly a week.

Well, he had technically been to work, but not in a manner Tsunade approved of.

The point being, Naruto Uzumaki was currently the cause of ninety percent of the beautiful Hokage's stress. A woman that Naruto himself had the occasional errant fantasy about in private moments, and who had caught his lingering gazes as well as the noticable... _affliction_ he sported below his belt on a few occasions. Despite her somewhat maternal connection to Naruto, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been pleasantly surprised by his attraction to her. She had even partially entertained the somewhat disturbing line of thought herself once or twice when frustrations bubbled to the surface.

Right now though, she'd much rather beat Naruto to a barely recognizable pulp, rip the Kyuubi out of his stomach, use its massive body to beat the shit out of him, put it back inside of him, break each and every bone in his body, restrict his healing factor so he suffered for a few medication free weeks as his body mended itself, give him over to Anko for a few sadomasochistic hours of pleasure-pain-trauma that'd wound him for life, heal him herself (but leave his mind scarred), ceremoniously rip him limb from limb and scatter his body parts across the five nations instead of even considering screwing him six ways from Sunday and redefining his understanding of the power of an orgasm. Well... she may do that anyway, though her current mood was split between the conflicting desires. Up was black, west was tasty and nothing else made any fucking sense right now.

Let's run this back a bit.

See, Tsunade had known Naruto had been slowly working on using Shadow clones to take care of menial paperwork and the routine duties he had. This was actually far more difficult than it sounds. This is because when Shadow Clones disperse they flood information into the original caster's mind all at once and the ability to chronologically separate events is lost. In other words, Naruto could sign a bunch of papers really quickly but would lose context and order in the process.

Initially, this seemed to be a deep flaw inherent to the concept of clone slave la-... clone _assistants_. That is, until inspiration struck one day while he watched Shizune run around like a loon looking for some important file she had lost, harassing the poor interns and shaking down innocent people working dutifully at their stations. He had the idea to take away part of the clone's responsibility, but streamline his job and make it even easier at the same time. This was accomplished by creating an organizational system to circumvent the problem. Naruto would have two clones work on his paperwork at the same time, cross referencing what they did with one another and filing away whatever they signed, typed, or put aside for him in order of chronology and grouped by the nature of the document.

Dealings or agreements with foreign nations were grouped by region (water, earth, wind, cloud, etc) and type (trade, arms, etc). Governmental contracts were separated by industry and further broken down by individual businesses. Dealings with the Damiyo were separate, matters of the council were lobbed together and each individual meeting was counted as a unique event and broken down by topic. Each of these topics had a colored tab so that matters with the same subject matter could be tracked across time. Matters involving the shinobi forces were separated by rank, position (Anbu, Hunter nin, medi-corps, general forces, I&T, etc) and classification. Missions were tabbed as separate events and were broken down by the issuer of said mission, color coded by type of mission (assassination, retrieval, infiltration, espionage, etc) lettered by rank and noted for who had been assigned. The system had many layers of organization and had taken Naruto nearly a month to figure out with Shikamaru's help. Using this methodology Naruto could find exactly what he was looking for as long as his clones correctly filed everything away.

Naruto had even developed a series of unbelievably complex seals for these very special (but kind of unlucky) clones. One particular seal that was applied to these two made sure that when they dispersed at the end of the day the information entered his head in an organized (and thankfully controllable) matter. They had unique personalities that were written into two scrolls that contained imitation souls, a sort of meticulously crafted and ridiculously complex sealing array into which memories were recorded in a manner similar to video-footage, which would serve as the clone's memory. Naruto could selectively alter their memory and personalities at will if he wanted, but he opted to simply swap out the rolls for larger ones on a regular basis as they filled. He regularly transferred the existing info as-is from one generation of scrolls to the next. This effectively let them grow and mature on their own into beings distinct from himself.

All in all, Naruto had worked out most of the kinks of using clones to take care of his work. In an emergency, the clones could apply an overriding seal to their normal ones which would immediately notify him of the situation when they dissipated and would delay the retrieval of knowledge that wasn't important so the crisis would rise to his awareness first. The same was true if they were suddenly destabilized by an attack, however this was slightly less accurate since this reaction would also be triggered if a clone was dispelled by accident. That was, blessedly; rare so it wasn't really a concern... despite a few false alarms he'd had so far. Tsunade could remember a few times Naruto had simply appeared out of thin air in her office in full battle mode ready to deal with whatever the problem was. On the whole it was an efficient but extremely complex system, and he was probably the only ninja currently alive that could pull it off... Probably.

Tsunade didn't know if he ever thought about it, but in a really roundabout way Naruto had created both life _and_ artificial intelligence. The implications of that were absolutely enormous, and he had accomplished it in only a few weeks by using a carefully balanced blend of sage energy and demonic chakra which allowed him to circumvent, or outright ignore; certain rules that bound all other jutsu. In truth he was unknowingly imitating the ability of the sage of six paths to create by simply willing it to be so, though Naruto's method was inferior in almost every way. The kid had shown signs of genius on a level that she wasn't sure even _Shikamaru_ could match. However, he was incosistent (to put it mildly) when it came to exhibiting that level of intellect. He could be mind-numbingly idiotic at times, and so brilliant that it left her awed at others. The duality was incredibly frustrating for her to deal with and always left her wondering what his true potential was.

Ultimately, Tsunade had to commend him for the sheer effort he had put into his clones and devising his system. Granted, it was only really done so that he could be a lazy ass and avoid sitting in a desk all day; but it was admirable nonetheless. If she was totally honest, she was more than a little jealous that she couldn't use his method herself.

For the most part, this was totally fine with Tsunade. Naruto would be able to handle his paperwork and routine meetings with his clones (and occasionally hers as well, after all her job was what she was training him for), attend important events or meetings in person and retain the ability to actually have a life. That was sadly a feat no previous kage had ever really managed despite all their power and years of experience.

However, Naruto had forgotten the _in person_ part of this set-up.

And this is where we reach the beginning of the cause of Tsunade's dangerously high blood pressure.

The event itself hadn't been a huge deal, although Naruto had almost inadvertently started a war.

A certain brown-haired female Kage who happened to be overly affectionate and ridiculously curvaceous had been in a meeting with Tsunade, some advisers from their respective villages, and who Tsunade had assumed was Naruto himself. Even she couldn't see through the complex creations, and only knew they were clones because of the bands they usually had tied around their arms and their somewhat different personalities from the original. Towards the end of this meeting, this visiting Kage had decided to sneak attack Naruto in an awfully _familiar_ embrace... Only for Naruto to explode into ninja smoke and nearly cause an international incident when the Mizukage's guard erupted into full on defensive mode, thinking it was some sort of set-up.

Tsunade's mild annoyance at the attempted molestation of her adoptive grandson was matured into a full on migraine by having to get her own Anbu to stand down as well as calm the Mizukage's guards and explain what had happened. The full on murder-fest had been avoided but the entire meeting had a certain tension in the atmosphere afterwards and more than a few words of disapproval of her protege's seeming dismissal of a village leader were muttered by the water shadow's miffed entourage.

That had been a little over a week ago.

During that time, Tsunade had calmly sent multiple Anbu guards to retrieve Naruto; and each and every one had come back with increasingly annoying reasons as to why they hadn't returned with the requested blonde.

One had said he simply couldn't find the brat. This particular Anbu had the Byakugan _and_ artificially enhanced senses. He had been reassigned to the genin academy as a student for a month since he apparently didn't know how to use his abilities or how fucking tracking worked.

The angry letter she had received from Hiashi in response had been solved by an encounter in which said clan leader was reminded of Tsunade's ability to both heal and totally deconstruct a man's genitalia.

He hadn't uttered a single word of the incident afterwards.

Another Anbu (without any notable cheap advantages) had manged to locate her future vict- *ahem* _replacement_ but had simply been told by Naruto that it simply wasn't a good time, and he'd come in when it was more convenient.

Her jaw had nearly left a crater that would've made Nagato proud when it hit her desk.

When she -somewhat- reigned in her anger at his flippant attitude a few days later, she had sent another Anbu to explain -in detail- to Naruto how imperative it was that he come in to talk to her.

When this Anbu returned with the explanation that Naruto had told him "He would come in soon enough, and that she should stop bothering him. She was just stressing her vertically hilarious body and it wasn't helping anybody."

Tsunade felt the tiniest amount of pride at the blonde's growing vocabulary. That was however washed away with her secondary, and perfectly reasonable; reaction. Tsunade slowly rose from her desk, calmly walked over to Naruto's office, ripped the door off its hinges and in the same motion flung it through a window so hard it ignited from the friction and flew half way across the village, destroying God knows what in the process (to the horror of villagers who would later tell stories, that'd one day regarded as urban myths; about the tragic, mysterious and unexplained attack of the fiery door of doom).

She grabbed one of Naruto's clones and yelled at it like it was a voice machine/messenger to tell the original Naruto he would "come to work within two days or face a beating so severe his children's children would still be recovering from it" before blasting the terrified clone dead in the center of its face so hard that the wall_ behind _it AND half the goddamn administrative building _across the street __**collapsed**_ from the force.

Tsunade had claimed it was a freak flash-tornado that had caused the damage that no-one had seen and all the weather forecasters had missed.

No one disputed her.

That had been two days ago and Naruto still hadn't shown up.

She wasn't really sure if it was wise or incredibly stupid that he hadn't.

Apparently his fail-safe system was fine tuned to avoid a false summons if the source was a furious female sanin with anger directed at _him_.

Which you have to admit is kind of specific, but smart.

Tsunade could have personally gotten Naruto this entire time (and was sorely tempted to) but had resisted doing so for two very important reasons. For one, Naruto had to learn to be responsible and know when it was and wasn't ok to do as he pleased. Secondly, she'd probably brutally murder him if she had to go out of _her_ way to retrieve _him_ to fulfill HIS basic duties. His own depression over the past couple months was no excuse for outright refusal to follow his Kage's orders and a technical dereliction of duty. She still wanted grandbabies even if she had threatened to cause them premature harm herself in her fit of near frothing rage.

However, it seemed the powers that be wanted to keep Naruto around.

Having sensed the gruesome bruise-filled death in store for her beloved nii-san, Shizune had purchased, and more or less forced Tsunade to accept; a handful of tickets to a spa and some other places. On the day of the deadline, the worried secretary stopped Tsunade from even entering the Kage tower and begged her to take the day off and blow off some steam. She promised that she and the clones (one of which seemed incredibly afraid of Tsunade) could handle running the office for the day and would get her if something absolutely needed her attention.

Tsunade hadn't exactly been in the mood but reluctantly accepted her offer after a little back and forth between her and her first student. Her foul aura would have probably lead to her accidentally on purpose beating some random official or subordinate deep into the ground, left in a hole which would also conveniently serve as his or her grave and a permanent geographical feature/monument to Tsunade's temper.

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

Naruto paused as an unexplained sense of gratitude suddenly settled into his mind.

He had the oddest urge to find Shizune and pledge his eternal loyalty to her and shower her with thank you gifts.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but it seemed like a_ really _good idea.

Shrugging his shoulders, he got back to work.

Before he could paint another stroke, a question that struck him as oddly important suddenly popped in his mind.

"Hey Ino, what's a divine intervention?"

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

In contrast to the week she'd had, Tsunade thoroughly enjoyed her day off. She had been spending far too much time at work and knew she had neglected her own needs for what felt like ages. She was well aware that she somewhat hypocritically didn't heed the advice she regularly doled out to her subordinates about resting the body and mind. For a Kage, even in times of peace; work never ceased. So, in her view the day had actually been a heaven sent pause for her absurdly written movie of a life. The only problem was, she ultimately wound up solving one issue and leaving with another. Her muscular tension and knots had been dealt with, but an entirely different tension had awoken within her in the process.

See, Tsunade hadn't exactly been touched by a lover for a very, _very_ long time. Despite her reputation as a lush and a risk taker she never played such games with her heart or her body. Tsunade wasn't exactly restricted to sex with someone she was in love with, but she also didn't sleep with any and everyone. She had tasted the nectar of both genders and found pleasures only those with great expertise as shinobi could reach. To be more specific, her talents as a medi-nin made her absolutely incredible in the bedroom and amplified her sexual encounters to levels the ordinary person couldn't even fathom. All this being said, she hadn't had a single partner since nearly a year before Jiraiya had retrieved her to lead the village.

That had been roughly six years ago.

Granted, Tsunade understandably hadn't exactly had any time to address her slowly accumulating physical needs. Her invaluable time had been balanced between the shenanigans of vengeful and/or insane uber-ninjas, economic crises, the occasional incompetent subordinate, repairing damage caused by said uber-ninjas, and a myriad of other completely random things she swore no other Hokage had to deal with. Problem after fucking problem dogpiled her tenure with gleeful frequency as if karma was having a long awaited field day in response to her past abandonment of the village her grandfather founded all those years ago.

So, when this incredibly sexually repressed goddess with flaxen hair, firm yet supple curves, and unbelievably soft skin had been sensually assaulted by the magical fingers of her masseuse, years of neglect gave way to the furious demands of perennially ignored and long simmering desires.

In truth, had it not been for a scheduling conflict she probably would've had a normal spa day and gone home perfectly fine.

Before her massage Tsunade had leisurely paced through a gauntlet of pleasures reserved for those with deep pockets and shallow ideals. It was a gift after all and the spa was more than happy to have her as part of their clientele. The bragging rights alone would probably bring in hundreds of thousands from starry eyed women who wanted to emulate the war-heroine, world renown healer, and deeply respected beauty that was their leader. The owners of the spa fully intended to milk the hell out of her visit and as a result their already sky-scraping prices would break all known barriers to man.

Tsunade had started her trip with their minimally appointed sauna, flushing her body through her heated dermis in salty beads of excess anxiety. The steam had slowly worked away excess water weight she was carrying that was partially caused by her hectic job and Tsunade could've honestly left after that alone. But as I said, this was a free trip and she would make the most of it.

Once she'd partaken in the sauna for an hour she moved on to cleanse herself in the facility's beautifully built showers. The marvels were open, yet private; stalls constructed of exotic materials and each had a separate theme. Tsunade's had been made from artfully carved imported granite and lined with treated bamboo. The floor had a somewhat cobbled appearance and was covered with smooth sea and river stones which served to channel water to the drains. None of their stalls had visible shower-heads, instead; water was pumped in by silent machinery and drizzled over nearly every inch of the stall through micro-drilled holes in the ceiling at temperatures and intensities which were regulated by a series of dials on the right wall. The right wall also had a translucent pad which you could swathe your palm over to change the ambient mood lighting or change the soft background music.

The water was very carefully chemically balanced to have a certain level of natural minerals in it and timed to sound like the patter of real rain. The only bit that wasn't continually drenched was an area consisting of a large bench cut from a single block of marble and topped with a plush water-proof cushion that ran its length, which was situated in front of a large fog-free mirror. Both of these were in the back of the shower stall. On the left side of the large shower were built in shelves decked out with a myriad of washes, scrubs, shampoos, conditioners, soaps and a rack that had washing cloths and loofahs that were given to each customer or thrown out if they weren't taken. You were free to choose whatever products you wanted, but a highly trained female attendant (an option only available to the ladies) would analyze your skin and body before you showered and would recommend what to use for your desired results. Or, if you wanted; she'd wash you, your hair, or both.

Tsunade had opted to have her beautiful mane taken care of by this specialist and her thick previously somewhat-dull-from-stress locks were absolutely _glowing_ afterwards.

After her cleansing, she had been given a facial mask which she was told had been created by a mix of the best organic ingredients on the continent. That lead to a soak in their private hot-springs as she sipped on imported champagne and munched delectable tidbits whipped up by their gourmet chefs' free of charge.

So far, everything was fine. In truth, all of it was more than she had expected and she was slightly curious as to how Shizune had afforded this in the first place. Nonetheless, it was absolutely perfect. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been pampered anything like what her day had gifted her so far.

She was so going to kiss Shizune next time she saw her.

It wasn't until she had pattered into the waiting room for the masseuse after her soak in the hot-springs that everything had gone drastically downhill.

Or uphill depending on your perspective.

Because Tsunade's trip to the spa had been relatively last minute, the employees had scrambled to try and clear the schedule so she would have an uninterrupted experience of their full range of services. As such, once they'd been notified of what time she was coming by; they had moved around the appointments of everyone that was coming into the spa that day to ensure their Kage's day would go off without a hitch.

For the most part, their customers had understood the situation and had accepted the scheduling changes and change in accommodations.

That had been true for everyone but one particular woman.

She wasn't particularly important, but she had been waiting for this spa visit for neary six months. Not even a visit by the all-powerful "Fire Shadow" was going to change that.

After a loud argument had broken out between the irate middle aged woman and some visibly distressed managers the Hokage herself had stepped in and solved the issue. She didn't mind waiting a while for her massage and the lady had by all rights booked her trip long before her out-of-the-blue visit.

The employees had been somewhat awed by her humility and thanked her profusely, while the other lady snorted, muttered something under her breath and walked into the masseuse's office.

Tsunade's smile had only faltered the tiniest bit through it all.

While her scheduled masseuse had been tending to the (slightly) mollified customer, Tsunade was patiently sitting in a posh waiting room. Though other masseuses were available, the staff insisted that she only be tended to by the absolute best. And thus, she found herself here.

Tsunade opted to ignore the large ultra high-def television displaying some high brow show she didn't particularly care for, and instead chose to peruse the assortment of reading material that was made available to the ritzy establishment's costumers. Every magazine she came across seemed to either deal with business, health, high-end home decor, travel, celebrity gossip, or ludicrously priced material offerings from assorted industries. Though some of them had interested her at first, she had finished the meager pile in no time. Years of reading endless reports had seriously upped her ability to speed read. Once she finished with the slim offerings, she shifted her focus to the shelves of books they had, and that's when she came across it.

Oddly present among the rows of books authored by legendary thinkers, works crafted by masters of language, and classics written by household names, was an orange novella that clearly said "The Tales Of The Foxy Lover". Tsunade's suspicions had immediately been raised. Semi-reluctantly withdrawing the book from its tentatively associated brethren her alarms were raised to a thousand when the cover came into view.

On the front was a character unmistakably based on her protege. Different clothes, a darker shade of hair and whisker-less, but it was clearly her favorite bundle of hope and idiocy. The grin was identical, the stance exuded all the confidence his once-proud spirit held, and all in all it was a beautifully drawn representation of Naruto _exactly_ as she saw him in her heart. Even more heart-breaking for Tsunade was the somewhat romantically stylized but accurate drawing of Jiraiya that stood beside the boy, grinning with a subdued warmth that he reserved only for those he truly loved with all his heart. It was far removed from the perverted grins and lusty smiles he usually sent everything with boobs and legs and so close to the way she remembered him that for a moment she legitimately thought she was looking at a reflection of the real thing. Tsunade couldn't help but be stricken by the lovingly penned art of the simple cover, and she had to force herself to open it in order to avoid giving into the pricks of heat that threatened to evacuate her honeyed eyes.

For once in her life, Tsunade found herself reading one of Jiraiya's perverted books.

As if rebuking every assumption she had ever made about Jiraiya's writing style, the book had been written with a care, eloquence, and vocabulary she wasn't aware the man possessed. She knew he wasn't exactly dumb, he was a highly skilled spy after all; but picturing Jiraiya as anything other than boisterous and horny was difficult.

The book had started with a man only referred to as The Wanderer meeting a boy by the name of Oturan Ikamuzu. This boy hailed from a clan that had been cursed by the Gods with the duty to contain a powerful corrupted deity that had been imprisoned after an ancient battle of epic scale, long before the days of humans. Because of this curse, his clan had been ostracized by everyone else in the valley in which they lived, and the boy's parents had been felled in a hateful riot when he was only a baby. The boy had fled the only home he'd ever known, and roamed the land without a single kindness from strangers or supposed charities. Alone, famished, dirtied and forgotten the boy wallowed in darkness.

The Wanderer had been conducting research on some "high value" targets when he ran into the boy, and he immediately saw the pureness of heart this boy possessed. Taking him under his wing, The Wanderer became a surrogate father for the poor, unfortunate child. The two roamed the lands for years as the boy grew sure of himself and strong enough to tap into his birthright, but also began to fall under the influence of dark impulses seeded by neglect, and hate and capitalized upon by that same dark power sitting within the confines of his soul. The Wanderer saw the budding villainy in his pupil's heart, and decided to act before it was too late. As the boy was now a teenager, he could teach him his most important lesson thus far. He taught the boy to channel his deeply buried desire for revenge into a desire to give to the world. He would teach him that to be loved and accepted, he would have to learn how to love and accept himself first. He would have to learn how to serve others and please them if he wanted to attain his own service and pleasure in return.

It was at this exact point that the story diverted from a beautiful interpretation of Naruto's life into a steamy, well told, and highly _detailed _script about this process and the... "wanderer's" questionable methods.

Tsunade had been so engrossed in the story there was no way she could stop herself from being lulled into the carefully set-up trap. As each new lesson introduced "Oturan" to new facets of the art of pleasing a woman, Tsunade found herself slipping further and further into the haze of arousal. Despite her better angel's screaming at her about the sheer wrongness of it all, with every increasingly passionate encounter the character got himself into Tsunade felt her want growing with equal intensity. In the text, nervous lips evolved into talented explorers, shaking fingers slowly morphed into arrogant instruments knowledgeable about where and when to be, and a certain deliciously thick appendage transitioned from delivering rough and unskilled stabs to well rehearsed deep intrusions into... _unworthy bitches _as far as a _very_ jealous Tsunade was concerned.

Tsunade's envy was overshadowed by more pressing matters however, and for all her strength she was virtually powerless to stop it from happening.

Tsunade was deeply aroused, technically alone, and for the first time in months didn't have the risk of being interrupted by a random crisis or nosy well-meaning students. Despite the public nature of her surroundings, Tsunade decided the risk would certainly be worth the reward. Such a rare opportunity would not be forsaken.

One traitorous hand had abandoned its post bracing this book before the hungry eyes of the Hokage and had drifted into the soft cocoon of her cotton and silk robe. The amorous digits proceeded to turn on their owner and expertly assault regions forgotten by time and untouched by foreign powers for what felt like a millennium.

A stiffening mocha-toned peak found itself accosted and teased into taut soft-stone by this treasonous hand, its now pebbled surface groped with uncertain familiarity. The rest of her full breast spilled between her lovely fingers, mocking any foolish attempt to grasp it as its generosity was too great for even its fellow body parts to contain. Her palms weren't satisfied with this detour en-route to their true goal, and sought to bring physical consequence to the scenes playing out in her mind's eye. The drugging effect of lust was fueled by this near heretical tome, and it spread with a ferocity Tsunade did not know she still possessed.

Soon to be manicured nails drug across silken expanses of flesh many would kill to touch and eased dangerously close to the throne of the Hokage. She bit her lip and flickered her eyes around the room, briefly extending her senses to ensure no-one would interrupt what was definitely about to happen. Half-not caring and half convinced that she was alone, delicate fingers began to dance around the painfully aching puffy entrance that simply begged to be assuaged.

A single finger roamed the inviting lips and her love was almost glistening on its surface, collecting with a rapidity that mildly shocked their owner. She was literally drenched between her feminine pillars. She was so ready that the sensual squelch her digit made as it pierced her cavern was embarrassingly audible.

It didn't matter though. At this point Tsunade was no longer any concerns about being caught. All of her attentions and cares were focused on releasing the hormonal coil churning within her.

The moan that fought to reach escape velocity from her throat was jailed behind pearly teeth, never to reach the light of day. It's brethren however managed the impossible mere moments later and broke free at low volume when the impatient Judas that was her forefinger joined its neighbor within her. The pair dutifully set about awakening nerves well hidden but known to them from previous invasions into this holy domain. Their sinful intent was clear, and Tsunade welcomed the slowly blooming heat that was pooling within her abdomen.

Pathways of biological lightning flared to life as they were stoked by the near frantic pace she'd set. Despite their disuse, secret patches no lover knew were prodded and reminded of their importance. Tsunade's pace grew ever wilder till the blinding cusp of relief she had not known for years was at hand. Her fingers curled at a certain depth and a chain reaction imploded across her passage and ricocheted violently throughout her body. As if following an invisible order, her toes started to spasm, her spine stiffened, and Tsunade couldn't believe the short staccato that was pelting her incredibly kissable lips was her own breath.

It was scary how quickly she'd gone from a happy, classy, and calm lady of standing to a sweating, dripping embodiment of too-long ignored femininity and raw hunger within what felt like moments. Her claim to the last of these titles strengthened ten-fold when her thumb found the highly sensitive, throbbing nub above her entrance and her currently two favorite fingers simultaneously ghosted over a cluster of densely packed nerves deep within her.

Quicker than Hiraishin, more enthralling than any work of man, and more powerful than the grandest army a momentous orgasm was on the edge of roaring through Tsunade's body with blinding force. She was so pent up that all it had taken was a few minutes of self-indulgence to cripple her till she resembled a panting hedonistic mess.

She was nearly uncontrollably shivering in anticipation of what was promising to be the grandest release she'd felt in a decade, including the partners she'd had in that time.

All because of an imaginary version of the boy she called her grandson.

_Click._

Tsunade's hand had left her body with such speed that she damn near dislocated her own arm as she jerked her wayward limb free from her only layer of clothing.

She had just enough time to execute a near-miraculous toss made possible from years of chucking pointy things, returning the book to its rightful place on the thankfully not-so-heavily packed shelf.

Tsunade hurriedly crossed her legs and dipped her fingers into a glass of water she had by her side before wiping them off on a napkin by said glass and chucking it too in the trash.

She was somewhat presentable by the time the door fully opened.

A lifetime of participating in reflex-honing battles had never been a more welcome history than at that particular moment.

Tsunade tried to slow her breathing to normal levels as she turned to take in the woman who had dared interrupt what had nearly become one of the greatest experiences of Tsunade's life.

She didn't really want to think about how sad that was at the moment, instead focusing on simmering indignant anger.

The woman herself was incredibly pretty if Tsunade was honest with herself. She had large and expressive violet eyes that were rimmed with deep emerald, inky black hair that flowed to her waist in undulating waves, skin that was a flawless peach hue, a bountiful chest that swelled with large but palm-able symbols of womanhood and a petite waist that gave way to plentiful curves. She was a notch shorter than Tsunade herself, and the Hokage couldn't help but have her curiosity piqued.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Unfortunately for Tsunade, the reveal of such a wonderful being hadn't really distracted her from her roiling desires. If anything the spike of attraction agitated the simmering pot of hormones that still threatened to boil over at the proper provocations.

"I'm sorry that took so long Hokage-sama, but we have a policy of ensuring that every customer leaves fully satisfied. Are you ready for your appointment?"

Tsunade had to remind herself to act natural and ignore the surge of raw hatred and frustration that welled up within her upon hearing the word "satisfaction". Though a part of her had noted the vaguely inviting way it was pronounced, she was too stubborn to focus on it. She only barely managed to quell the desire to snap at the well-meaning lady and tell her that all she was ready to do was kill her and bust a nut. Probably at the same time if she could arrange it.

Instead, the Hokage used a practiced smile and rose from her seat, using every ounce of her considerable willpower to still her trembling knees. Though her body was coming back from the edge of its tragically murdered orgasm, she could still feel the pre-effects traversing through her.

"It's fine Miss?"

"Ayasegawa, Hokage-sama."

"Alright. It's fine Ayasegawa-san, I was simply passing the time with a lovely read while you worked. I don't mind waiting for such a highly recommended experience as the one you offer. Though I do wish I had gotten to finish my book."

Tsunade forced a false chuckle to slip through her lips as she smiled at the young woman.

_"I wouldn't have minded a few minutes to finish off a a couple of things."_

"You are certainly free to bring it with you if you like Hokage-sama. It won't interfere with my work."

"No, no that's fine. The magic is gone anyway."

"I understand, I love the spell a good book can so effortlessly weave over you."

The masseuse smiled for a moment, and stepped to the side, gesturing to the table.

"After you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and made her way into the Masseuses chambers.

It didn't dawn on her till she was slipping off her robe that not only was her womanhood still puffy and throbbing (though much less intensely than before) but that the admittedly very attractive young woman would be visiting every single inch of her body.

Tsunade was both excited by that, and terrified of having an... "incident" while in such a public place... well, in this public place with knowledge that someone else would definitely see it this time.

But she was a veteran of three wars and countless battles. She had brought many a powerful man to his knees with nothing more then some choice words.

Besides, how hard can keeping calm be?

After the wooden portal closed with a soft click, that foreboding fear manifested in the form of two hours of the sweetest torture she'd ever endured combined with mind-numbing teasing. Tsunade had to fight nearly every single moment underneath the gifted woman's innocent touch not to come apart at the seems and give into a screaming, eye-rolling, convulsing orgasm. The masseuse was using chakra to both enhance Tsunade's sensitivity and relax her muscles at the same time. What would have ordinarily simply been a deeply relaxing experience was instead unbelievably arousing.

Her valiant attempt to maintain self control was almost for naught when Tsunade was rolled onto her back so that the masseuse could continue her work. Ayasegawa's hands eventually came frustratingly close to her quivering, desperate, well lubricated and attention starved womanhood on multiple occasions. She knew the masseuse had noticed by the color of her own partially flushed cheeks, though she somehow managed to remain professional and concentrate on her work. Despite her focus, Tsunade had noticed her gaze flicker to her pussy more than a few times. The aging Hokage had very seriously thought about simply using the power of her station to order the professional to use her talented hands to deliver her into much needed bliss, but had decided against it. It was tempting, but her morals had stopped her from doing so.

Note that her conscience was nearly a whisper by that point, so it was a very near thing that she didn't.

She wasn't sure she had ever wanted to fuck another woman as badly as she did at that particular moment.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. The Mizukage was a close second but Tsunade had never been with her in anything even resembling an intimate situation.

She was so horny by the time the talented masseuse had finished that she was shuddering with unanswered need and had trouble so much as standing without assistance.

Tsunade leaned against the frame before she left, and turned towards the dark haired woman occupying the room with her.

"Not a word of this. To anyone. Understood?"

The masseuse merely smiled somewhat nervously and nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Ayasegawa's gaze had discretely lingered on the frustrated Hokage as she walked out of her office, adjusting her attire to hide the evidence of her arousal.

She would need to visit that shower again before she finished her spa day.

The door to the hall closed and Ayasegawa let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"I can't believe... that lady Hokage-sama was affected like that by me..."

The young masseuse shifted a bit on her stool, feeling somewhat aroused herself a the experience.

She wasn't really into women, but knowing she did that to such a powerful and revered member of her gender gave her a thrill of sorts.

A grin slowly broke out on her features.

"This is going to blow the girls minds when I tell them. That has to be like a million points towards me being the greatest masseuse of all time. You said my dream was foolish mom! Ha, who's the fool NOW!"

The dark haired woman didn't even try to stop the victorious cackle that left her supple lips as her arms flailed in random poses that she thought looked victorious.

Ayasegawa never noticed her next client in the waiting room. The middle aged brunette that had been prepping to enter next instead slowly turned around and slipped from the room without a word. One does not intentionally strip for a lunatic.

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

Far away, yet disturbingly close; a spirit with a mass of spiky white hair had the sudden feeling that he should both be absolutely furious and extremely proud.

Every single one of his finely honed senses as a world-class ladies man, author, pervert, adoptive father and teacher were ringing at once.

He felt as if his greatest triumph and an unidentified lifelong dream were simultaneously occurring _right then_ and somehow Naruto was going to get all the benefits.

The fact that he had no idea what the ominous feeling was referencing only filled his mind with increasingly horrifying possibilities and sent him into a rage.

Minato could only stare blankly as his mentor (who had been calmly conversing with him moments ago) bolted from his sitting position; looked around and proceeded to lose his shit for no apparent reason.

_"How exactly did I turn out so normal with this living cocktail of idiocy and weirdness as a teacher?"_

The blonde blinked owlishly when Jiraiya randomly spun towards him with an expression that somehow managed to be elated and absolutely heartbroken at the same time. The deceased sanin sniffled a few times before he suddenly exploded and started ranting about it being "all his fault."

Minato blinked a few more times, turned and left.

"YOU BETRAYED ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU BETRAYED ME WITH YOUR SELFISH GENITALS!"

Minato's pace picked up _considerably_ after that.

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

Naruto sighed deeply as he planted his rear a few steps down from the hall his apartment was on. With nowhere else to sit, he had to make due with the hard surface that was dwelling in the shade from the slowly setting sun. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and raced through valleys and dips in his frame, collecting at the waistband of his paint splattered pants.

The snap of breaking plastic penetrated the muggy air as he unscrewed a bottle of water that was blessedly colder than Orochimaru's heart. The clear fluid waterfalled into his awaiting throat which gleefully accepted the chilling fluid's appeasement of his body's needs.

Naruto didn't even try to stop the exaggerated sigh that fled his lips.

He and Ino had been working for hours without a break. They had set up their newspapers and applied painters tape to all the important areas after his clones had thoroughly (and resentfully) scrubbed his apartment from top to bottom. Naruto had taken the paint roller and took care of covering the majority of his home's walls and other surfaces while Ino followed him as she applied small touch-ups to make sure everything was perfect.

The colors that now adorned his walls, cabinets, and doors were all chosen by Ino after much debate between the two blonde's. She had wanted to go with earth tones for his kitchen and bedroom, and darker contrasting themes for his bathroom and kitchen. He had originally wanted to go with orange (of course), yellow and red, but she had ultimately convinced him that what she had in mind would be more tasteful and he'd love it. Ultimately she compromised with him and told him that she'd find a way to incorporate the colors he liked in other ways. Satisfied with her promise, he acquiesced to her. Aside from the paint, Ino had found some dark wood flooring that Naruto had instantly liked. She mad made a note to herself to have the carpenters install it tomorrow after they took the measurements for each room.

The two had chatted amiably as they worked, caught up on each others lives and swapped stories. The time had simply flown by despite all the hard work.

Naruto stretched somewhat sore muscles and stifled the yawn building from deep inside. Though the work itself wasn't all that taxing, he hadn't exactly gotten much rest last night. Adding the day's work on top of the spree of restlessness he'd been on for what seemed like an eternity meant that he was beat.

"We did well today Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't bother to look in Ino's direction and settled for simply nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you again Ino... I've been meaning to do that for a while, but I was always too busy or too lazy. I really do appreciate your help today."

He sighed deeply and enjoyed the slight breeze wafting through the streets of Konoha.

The peaceful mood remained unbroken when Ino settled down next to him and gazed out over the city as well.

Naruto recognized a few of the faces in the not-too distant crowded streets. Some belonged to citizentry in whose eyes he stood their reformed champion, and some were of those that had tormented him from the day of his birth till now.

He was't particularly bothered by that thought, it wasn't like any civilian could cause him any real harm unless they somehow removed his head. That was extremely unlikely.

Still, the dirty looks he still occasionally got did bother him to a certain degree.

"So... where are you going to stay tonight?"

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Ino's soft questioning. She sat to the left of him, her knees drawn up under her chin and her gaze firmly resting on him. Unwavering, clear and curious eyes awaited his answer.

"I'm not sure... I have plenty saved up. I can probably go to an extended stay motel or something like that."

"Are you sure? Why not ask Sakura if you can bunk with her for a week? She'd probably be more than willing to help you out if you needed it."

Naruto was careful about how he phrased his response.

"It's not as if I couldn't... but it'd be kind of weird for me."

"Because you two haven't really talked in so long?"

Naruto's cerulean orbs shifted almost imperceptibly towards her direction and he watched his fellow blonde out of his peripheral.

"Well... there's that. But more importantly I dunno what a week or so of close proximity with her would be like. It's one thing when it's in the field and everyone has their role to play, but... at home there'd probably be dead air filled with uncomfortable unasked questions. We haven't really been around each other much lately... Even before we started seeing each other less, there was a weird aura we had around each other. I think... I think it's because we never really talked about some things we said to each other before the war broke out. I know I want to deal with that eventually... but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show up out of the blue after so long and try to simultaneously barge in on her and heal our friendship."

Ino had to shift her posture ever so slightly and look away from Naruto. The smile that was on her lips would've sent the wrong signal.

"I can see that... what about Shizune-san or Tsunade-sama?"

Orochimaru would envy the level of paleness Naruto achieved in record time.

"T-that's not a good idea..."

"You're like a surrogate son to her though, why not? And she's grooming you to replace her, i'm pretty sure she wouldn't say no."

"Ah, well... that is...I... may have been a bit rude to her... i'm not sure she'd be all too happy to see me right now. And Shizune... well, she lives with Anko right now. Last time I went over there she... well... Let's just say I don't trust couches, rabbits, cameras or anything purple anymore. And FUCK carrots."

Ino blinked very,_ very _slowly.

"Ok... well.. how about staying with me then?"

At first Ino thought Naruto didn't hear her, his paranoid muttering to himself and unconsciously folding of his hands over his "precious areas" seemed to be preoccupying him. She was about to ask again when he answered her.

"You're really too nice to me Ino... really. This is the first time we've spent any real amount of time around each other besides a mission, but you've already done so much. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality like that. Besides, I don't want to crowd you out of your own space."

_"You can take advantage of me anytime and anywhere you want Naruto. If only you knew."_

"Nonsense. It'll be fine. I have a huge guest room you can use, you can eat whatever you want as long as you clean up behind yourself and it'll be a million times better than some crappy motel. Besides... it'll give us time to get to know each other better, and i'd really like that."

Ino didn't want to add on how sad it was to her that he seemed to think so highly of her so quickly. It had only been like ONE day since she started this little plot of hers. Just how starved for affection was he?

Naruto on the other hand felt his defenses crumbling. The genuine happiness in Ino's smile and the friendly twinkle in her eye hit him directly in his weakest spot. He already had a tough time telling his friends no when it was something they really wanted... but when she looked at him like that it made it almost impossible to say no.

"Well... I guess as long as i'm not in your personal space it'd be ok... Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, it's fine with me. Really."

_Sigh._

"Alright. Just let me lock up and grab that scroll with my things in it."

As Naruto left his spot on the stairs Ino couldn't help the predatory grin that took over her pretty mouth. She didn't think it'd be anywhere near this easy to get Naruto right where she wanted him.

_"Soon Naruto... soon i'll make all your pain go away... but you'll hurt me in all the right ways lover-boy."_

**(xxxxxxxxxxBreakxxxxxxxxxx)**

After barely surviving her ordeal, Tsunade managed to calm herself through meditation as she took a brief cold shower in the facilities provided to her. It had only been a couple of minutes, but it had served its purpose. She had thought of simply finishing the job then and there, but the urge to find release had substantially subsided by the time she turned on the shower-ceiling-system-thing. She dried herself off and took off the robe she'd been wearing for most of the day; putting on the clothes she had entered with.

"Excuse me lady Hokage-sama, but would you like to take anything with you?"

Tsunade paused in her preparations and leveled her eyes on the attendant that stood patiently by. She looked over to the robe, slippers, towel and goody bag that had been provided to her. She mulled it over for a second before nodding her head.

"Yes, I would like to take it all if that's alright."

"Certainly hokage-sama. Including the shampoos and washes you used today?"

"If that's allowed, certainly. And do you think you could write down how you managed to make my hair look so amazing?"

The attendant smiled and bowed.

"Of course Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade returned a genuine smile and left the showers, knowing her things would be given to her before she left.

Her last stop on her spa-day was the salon, which is what this particular spa was becoming famous for. Though the establishment itself hadn't sprouted up until after the war, the corporation that owned it had managed to scout some of the best stylists and nail technicians in all the lands to work within its walls. Given their impressive resume's and even more stunning results, the collection of talent more than earned the exorbitant fees they individually charged. At least, that was the case according the self-made women, housewives, daughters of privilege and gold-diggers alike that visited these hallowed grounds built for the vainglorious.

Tsunade was immediately swarmed by the workers in the parlor, a behavior she was completely certain was due to her position and legendary status. If she had been anyone else short of an extremely wealthy client, she most likely would've been treated as a bore and unworthy of their presence.

She'd dealt with their types before.

However, there was no denying that after her mani-pedi and time beneath attentive scissors, combs and gels, Tsunade Senju was without a doubt the most stunning woman in all of Konoha at that very moment.

And for the first time in what was longer than she'd like to admit, the battle-hardened woman felt every bit as beautiful as she looked.

Nearly the entire staff of the spa bid her goodbye as they presented her with several bags as she left. She couldn't help but wonder if anything else had been slipped into them in an attempt to curry favor.

The cheers and sounds of self-congratulation from the employees of the spa at having flawlessly tended to their Kage drifted to Tsunade's retreating ears and she couldn't help but smile.

By the time she'd arrived back home, Tsunade felt like an entirely different person than when she'd left in the morning. The people she ruled over had waved, asked for autographs and taken pictures with her. A few children asked her to play with them and and the most adorable little girl Tsunade had ever seen told her that she was her hero. It was days like this that made her job feel worth every ounce of stress it caused.

The sanin let out a happy sigh as she made her way to her bedroom, only stopping to gather a bottle of her favorite plum sake and a saucer.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

Sliding open the door to her room, Tsunade set the bottle and saucer down and tossed the bags she'd gotten from the spa on a table in the corner. She'd been preparing to return to the liquid courage she'd set by the door when a thud caught her attention.

Turning back to the items she'd just deposited, Tsunade noticed that one of the bags had tipped over.

She walked over to make-sure that everything was ok, and every muscle in her body froze when she did.

Lying on the floor was the exact same book she'd been reading while she was in the waiting room.

"... H...H-how did... Why is that here?!"

Tsunade couldn't help the shock she felt as she slowly bent over to pick up the orange masterpiece from its resting place on the floor.

Almost immediately memories of her interrupted orgasm and the attentive masseuse from earlier in the day flooder her being.

Seeing the book reminded Tsunade of the fact that she really did have to bring the brat in tomorrow if he didn't show up. He was neglecting his duties and she needed him to do a few things for her. The problem was, she didn't know if she'd simply explain to him how inappropriate his behavior had been, give him a beating he'd never forget or if she'd tear his clothes off and hate-fuck him to death with extreme prejudice. There was a very real chance he would cum and go at the same time if she had her way.

**(End)**

If you don't mind, review!

I shall see you again soon my amazing readers :)


End file.
